Bits and Pieces
by Princess Storm
Summary: A story of Fred and Angelina through the years.
1. First Year

New story about Fred and Angelina. Pre Deathly Hallows.Inspired by a story I read the was kinda like it. Leave me and review and tell me what you think.

Dedicated to all those Weasley lovers out there. You can't have Harry Potter without the Weasleys!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters or places in the story. I just came up with the plot.

* * *

Bits and Pieces

Chapter 1- First Year

"Finally!" Fred exclaimed as the red Hogwarts Express pulled out of platform 9 ¾. He grinned wide at his twin brother as they made their way down the middle of the train, looking for a compartment. "We're finally gonna get to learn more then what mum and dad have taught us."

"And what we learned from Bill and Charlie." George added with a grin.

"Right you are bro."

"And don't forget we won't have to be tailed by Ron and Ginny all year."

"Another good point." Fred agreed as he opened the door to the next car.

It was September first and they were on their way to Hogwarts to start their first year of wizard training. Both Fred and George had been looking forward to starting Hogwarts ever since Bill had come home from his first year, gloating about all the stuff he had learned and all the things he had done at school. They had watched three older brothers start, waiting and waiting for their turn. Now it was finally here and they were both excited to get there.

"Ah here's one." George said, sliding open a compartment door. Fred turned around and followed his brother into the compartment he had passed. The compartment however was not empty. Inside sat a boy with dreadlocks, a girl with auburn hair, and a second dark skinned girl. All three looked toward the door when it opened. George gave them a friendly smile. "Mind if my brother and I join you?"

"Naw, of course not." The boy replied, smiling, as one girl nodded and the other shrugged.

"Great," George said walking in. Fred slipped in behind him and closed the door. "I'm George and this is my twin, Fred." George stuck out his hand to the boy.

"I'm Lee Jordan." The boy replied shaking first George's hand and then Fred's.

"Nice to meet you Lee."

"And who might you two lovely ladies be?" Fred asked turning to the left, his eyes stopping on the taller, dark skinned girl.

"I'm Alicia Spinnet," the auburn haired girl introduced.

"It's lovely to meet you." George said shaking her hand.

"And you are?" Fred asked still gazing at the unknown girl. There was something about her that made it so that he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The girl glanced up at him. She looked him over and tried to read him. His gaze quickly began to make her uncomfortable. "Angelina Johnson. Nice to meet you." She said somewhat curtly. There was just something about him that spelled trouble.

Fred stuck out his hand to shake hers but she kept them in her lap. After a moment of awkwardness, he reached down, took her hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Angelina," he replied softly.

Angelina's eyes narrowed as she pulled her hand away from Fred's. "Yeah, you too." She said annoyed. Fred's smile fell. He nodded and took a seat across from her next to Lee and his twin. Angelina went back to her conversation with Alicia.

"So Fred, George what are you?" Lee asked.

"Pureblood. Mum and Dad both went to Hogwarts. Both in Gryffindor in fact. So far the whole Weasley clan has been in Gryffindor." George replied sitting back and making himself comfortable.

"Yeah mum hopes we'll continue the tradition." Fred added.

"Are you two the first to start?" Lee asked.

"Naw," Fred said shaking his head. "We'll be numbers four and five. And there's two more after us."

"Bloody hell seven kids." Lee replied, amazed.

"And only one girl."

"Holy crap. You're parents must really like kids."

Fred and George laughed. "Yeah it would seem that way. Many a time we think that they only stopped because they finally got the girl mum wanted." George said.

"All jokes aside though," Fred added. "They are good parents. Besides having a big family isn't all that bad."

"He's right." George put in. "While they are annoying at times, it comes in handy when you want to play a little backyard quidditch."

"Excellent." Lee smiled.

"What about you? What are you?" George asked.

"Half and half. Dad's a wizard, mum's a muggle. I have an older sister but she took after me mum. She goes to Cantabury Secondary school. Mum and dad thought I'd turn out like her. Both were really proud when I got my letter. My dad was in Ravenclaw, though his father was in Gryffindor, so who knows where I'll end up." Lee explained.

"Well hope you're in Gryffindor with us. Our brother, Charlie, is seeker on the house quidditch team." George interjected.

"George you don't know for sure that we'll be in Gryffindor. We might end up in Hufflepuff or something." Fred said, pulling out a deck of exploding snaps and began to shuffle.

George stuck his tongue out at his brother. "And disgrace the family more then we already have, never." He said. "Besides, like I said, the whole family on Dad's side has practically been in Gryffindor."

Fred shrugged as he dealt out a couple of cards. "Anyone up for a game of snaps?" he asked looking around the compartment.

"I'll play Fred." George said, sitting forward.

"Count me in." Lee added, with a smile. "I love this game. My dad bought me a deck when we were in Diagon Alley. I've been playing my sister ever since."

"Great," Fred said with a smile. He looked up across at Alicia and Angelina. "How about you ladies? Would you care to join in?"

Alicia looked over and smiled. "That…"

"No thank you. We are other wise engaged." Angelina interrupted giving Alicia the eye.

Fred frowned. "Alright then. Maybe later." He replied disappointed.

"Yeah, later." Angelina retorted and pulled Alicia back to their conversation.

Fred watched her for a second, feeling let down. All he was trying to do was to be nice to her and offer friendship but it seemed that she didn't want anything to do with him. Well if she was going to be rude to him, maybe she deserved one of his and George's "special" chocolate frogs. He grinned to himself and turned back to Lee and George.

"So Lee you into Quidditch?" George asked, picking up his cards and arranging them.

"Oh yeah. Me dad and I listen to the matches on the WWN. He's a big fan of the Kestrels but I'm pretty partial to the Tornadoes. They've got a really good team this season." Lee said laying down a card on the trunk they had placed in front of them as a table.

"The tornadoes are a good team. I root for them on occasion. Though lately I've been watching the Magpies. They've got a really great Keeper. Did you read about his save last week against Puddlemere United? It was unbelievable." George replied adding his card to Lee's.

"Yeah. Unbelievable. Down and out then hanging by his knees. And the chaser took it and scored too." Lee said in awe.

"Both are excellent teams gentlemen, but the Harpies are doing admirably well this season." Fred put in.

At the mention of the Holyhead Harpies, Angelina looked over. They were her favorite quidditch team because they were an all women team and quite high up in the league.

"Quite right you are Fred. They are doing well. Especially that new chaser they just signed, Katherine Cutter. She's a whiz on that Cleansweep she rides." George said nodding to Fred to play his card. Fred thought a moment, made his pick and put down his card. Just as he let go of the card the game exploded in front of them. The boys chuckled and George collected the cards to shuffle.

At the explosion, Angelina looked away. She didn't want the precocious, red haired Fred to notice. As she looked away, Fred looked up because he had noticed. He looked her over again. Her skin was shinning, almost glowing. It gave her a very alluring aura. Angelina took noticed of his gaze and turned to him.

"Did you want something?" She asked forcefully, her eyes bearing into his.

"I was wondering if you girls were up for a game yet?" Fred replied quickly. "You seemed quite interested in this last one after all." He sat back, relaxing a little, being slightly cocky. Angelina brows furrowed.

"I'd love to play." Alicia exclaimed before Angelina could answer for her.

"Great," Fred said looking over at the dusty brown haired girl.

"What about you?" George called to Angelina as he began to deal.

"No, thank you." Angelina said with a huff as she reached for her transfiguration book in her book bag.

"Studying already?" Lee commented in a low tone to Fred and George. "She'll definitely be in Ravenclaw." Angelina scowled at him over the top of her book. _"As long as I'm not in his house."_ She thought glaring over at Fred. She huffed again and turned to her book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around midday the trolley came around. "Anything off the trolley dears?" the trolley witch called, sliding open the door to their cabin.

Fred jumped up and walked up to the trolley. "Five chocolate frogs please," he asked, reaching into his pants pocket for his money.

"3 sickles, 4 knuts please." The elderly witch replied, counting out five chocolate frogs.

Fred counted out the coins and handed her the exact change. In return she handed him the five frogs. He took one frog in the hand with the money bag and slipped them both into his pocket. He exchanged the real chocolate frog for one of his and George's altered one. He pulled it out and added it to the pile in his other hand. He then turned around and smiled at the rest.

"Chocolate frogs for everyone to celebrate new friendships and our first year at Hogwarts," Fred said passing out the frogs, making sure Angelina got the one from his pocket.

"Thanks Fred." Alicia said with a smile.

"How generous Fred." George said, recognizing the switch his twin had made. While they had done a great job with repackaging the frogs after they had 'altered' it, they had been unable to get it sealed exactly right. If you looked really close, or knew what/where to look, you'd notice that the ends didn't quite meet up.

"Yeah thanks Fred," Lee said catching the frog that was thrown at him.

Angelina nodded her thanks as Fred flopped down into his spot.

"Who did you get?" George asked his brother.

"Cornelius Fudge again. You?"

"I got one from the quidditch series. It's Petrova Porskoff."

"Awesome. We don't have that one yet." Fred said leaning forward to look at the back of the card his brother held out.

"You collect chocolate cards Lee?" George asked.

"I've got a few." Lee replied, opening his wrapper.

"Need Cornelius Fudge? We've got at least four." Fred said handing Lee the card. "Not to mention that I never really cared for the guy that much anyway. Dad always said he was kind of a softy."

"Yeah I'd heard that too." Lee replied. "Thanks for the card though. I'll add it to my collection."

"No problem." Fred said with a nod.

As the boys talked chocolate frog cards, Angelina slowly opened her frog. She glanced at the card, Helga Hufflepuff, then grabbed her frog and broke it in two. Just as the chocolate frog broke, green slimed exploded all over her. A loud shriek escaped her lips and everyone looked her way.

Lee, George and Fred all burst into loud booming laughter. Alicia's jaw dropped then spread into a wide smile, as she tried to hold back her own laughs.

Angelina stood up, glared at all the boys and stomped her way to the door. She threw it open and stepped into the corridor. She turned around and glared directly at Fred. She knew he had done it. She knew it was all his fault that she was covered in slime. She then stamped her feet and marched off.

Alicia jumped up. "I better go and help her." She said, making her way after Angelina, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Man that was so great. What was that?" Lee asked as his laugh slowly faded.

"One of mine and George's "special" chocolate frogs." Fred replied still smirking, as he made air quotation marks around the word special.

"They're full of slug slime." George added, standing up and moving to the now empty bench across from Lee. "We've been testing them out on our younger siblings."

"Yeah it's quite fun to give them one that's been sitting around a bit. We've found that the longer they sit, the more explosive they get." Fred said biting into his chocolate frog.

"Well that must have been an older one because that squirted everywhere." Lee put in as he began to laugh again.

"You're right it sure did." Fred grinned slightly twisted. _"That'll teach her."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the laughter had subsided, the boys talk turned to Zonko's Jokeshop and then Quidditch again. They spent the rest of the train trip talking about the up coming season and who they foresaw as being the lead players. With a few games of exploding snaps thrown in, the time flew by. Angelina and Alicia never returned.

Fred was the first to realize this when a voice came over the intercom system announcing that they would be reaching Hogsmeade in 15 minutes time.

"Hey the girls never came back," he commented as he watched George push aside a dark purple trunk with initials A.J. on it.

"Angelina must be really pissed at you. That glare she gave you before she stormed off was ice cold." George said as he pulled out his faded black Hogwarts robes from the five inch opening in his dark green trunk.

"Yeah I saw that look. It could have frozen rain." Lee added as he slammed shut his red trunk.

"Shit," Fred murmured as he stood up. He flicked open the locks on his worn blue trunk and rummaged around for his school robes.

When the train stopped Fred, George, and Lee grabbed their trunks and pulled them down the corridor and out on to the platform, where they placed them next to the pile of other student trunks.

"First years over 'ere," they heard a booming voice shout. They looked toward the voice and saw a burly man who stood way above the crowd.

Fred smiled. "Must be Hagrid," he said leading the way to where all the other first years were gathering around the overly gigantic man.

"Who's Hagrid?" Lee asked as they joined the mass of students.

"He's the games keeper." George answered pointing up at the half-giant. Fred and Lee looked up at him.

"Hiya Hagrid." Fred yelled. Hagrid looked toward the voice when he spotted the twins. "Hello there. You must be the Weasley twins." He said walking up to them. "Your brother Charlie warned me about you two. Troublemakers he called you. Am I gonna have to keep my eye on you two?"

George chuckled. "Naw. Charlie was just exaggerating. We're little angels." He said with fake innocent eyes.

Hagrid gave them a suspicious look. "We'll see about that." He replied, his voice doubtful.

"I see our reputation has preceded us." Fred murmured to Lee. Lee smiled

At that moment, Fred caught a glance of Angelina with Alicia trailing behind her, over Lee's shoulder. He watched as she walked determinedly past, paying no attention to him or George or Lee. Alicia, however, gave him a sorry shrug.

"Alright first years, follow me." Hagrid shouted waving the first years toward the exit of the Hogsmeade station. Fred, George, and Lee followed the crowd as Hagrid led them to the lake to make the traditional crossing.

Fred, George, and Lee climbed into one of the boats with a sandy brownish blonde haired boy. After they had sat down, their boat took off, trailing after the ones that had already left.

The castle came into view after a few moments causing Lee's jaw to drop. "Holy crap it's gorgeous." He breathed.

At that moment a boat skated past their's and Fred glanced over. He spotted Alicia, who smiled at him, and Angelina, who crossed her arms and looked in the opposite direction. Fred frowned.

"_Maybe I should have thought more before I acted."_ He thought as he watched the moonlight play upon her hair.

Suddenly she turned back and glared at him. She had felt his eyes on her and it infuriated her. Didn't he get the point?

"She's gorgeous," he muttered under his breath as her boat speed up and she looked away again.

As Fred turned back to the looming castle, the boats in front of theirs began to dock. Within five minutes, all of the students were standing on the ground in front of a set of stairs where a tall, tight lipped, gray haired women stood waiting for them dressed in emerald green robes.

"Follow me." The women said, turning on her heals and leading the first years up the staircase.

"Must be McGonagall," George whispered to his twin.

"Must be," Fred replied. Noticing Lee's confusion he added, "She's head of Gryffindor house." Lee nodded as he understood.

McGonagall led them up the stairs, across a patch of grass and up the front steps to the castle. She walked them through the giant double doors and stopped before a second set. "Before you can take yours seats for the feast, you must be sorted into one of the four different houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. While you are at school these houses will be like your family…"

"Ours probably already is," George muttered to Fred, who nodded with a smile.

"… and bad behavior will lose your house points, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall finished, glaring at George.

"Wait how did you know my name?" he asked, surprised.

"How could I not Mr. Weasley." She replied with the smallest curve of her lips. "Now if you will all form a line and follow after me."

"Again our reputation precedes us." Fred said as he, Lee, and George joined up the queue.

As the first years entered the Great Hall, the whole school turned to inspect them. As Fred and George passed their brother Charlie, they waved. Charlie smiled at them and gave them a thumbs up. As they got closer to the front of the hall, they passed their other brother Percy and waved too. Percy, however, ignored them. He was still mad at them for having hidden his school robes this morning.

When they reached the front of the hall, the first years gathered in front of McGonagall who stood next to an old patched wizard's hat on top of a stool. When the hall was silent, a stitch at the brim of the hat broke and it began to speak.

The hat spoke of the four houses: Ravenclaw's with their brains and logic, Gryffindor's with their bravery and courage, Slytherin's with their cunning ways, and Hufflepuff's, who are just and loyal, and the founders for which these ancient houses had been named.

When it had finished it's rhyme, McGonagall unrolled the parchment in her hands. She cleared her throat and spoke. "When I call your name, you will walk forward, sit on the stool, place the sorting hat on your head and wait to be sorted. When your house has be revealed, please vacate the stool and join your house table." She instructed. When no one questioned her, she looked down at her list of names and read the first one. "Andrews, Mary."

A mid-height girl with brownish red hair stepped forward cautiously and up to the stool. She picked up the hat, placed it on her head, and sat down. After a moment or two the sorting hat shouted, "Ravenclaw" and Mary Andrews ran over to the cheering table.

After Andrews, Mary the sorting ceremony was on it's way. It wasn't long before they reached Johnson, Angelina.

At her name, Fred looked around for her. When she broke away from the crowd, he watched her walk up to the stool, sit down, and put the hat on her head.

"_Let her be in Gryffindor,"_ Fred wished silently. He knew it was the best place for her. Not to mention he was hoping that they would end up in the same house. Sure he didn't know for sure that he'd be in Gryffindor but he just had this feeling that he would be.

After a minute the cleave in the hat opened and shouted, "Gryffindor." The table near the wall erupted in cheers and Angelina walked over to the table with a smile. Fred smiled at her.

"Jordan, Lee."

Next to Fred, Lee stepped forward and made his way through the crowd. The hat took a moment then shouted out, "Gryffindor!" A grin appeared across Lee's face as he got up and followed after Angelina.

After Ks, Ls, Ms, Ns, Os, Ps, Qs, and Rs were sorted, they came to the Ss and Spinnett, Alicia walked up to the stool. She put the hat on and was soon sorted into Gryffindor. Fred smiled as he watched the two new friends hug at the Gryffindor table.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, McGonagall called "Weasley, Fred." Fred smiled at his brother and stepped to the stool.

At the Gryffindor table, Angelina watched as Fred placed the ancient hat on his head. _"Anywhere but Gryffindor,"_ she prayed silently. If he was in Gryffindor she would have to spend classes with him, dine with him, share a common room with him. She didn't think she could survive if that were true. The train trip had been bad enough. He was a prankster, a joker, and it seemed that she was to be his new target. _"Anywhere but Gryffindor. __**Anywhere**__ but Gryffindor."_ She crossed her fingers under the table as she waited.

Fred waited a moment or two then the ripped seam spread wide and announced "Gryffindor." Fred's lips curled into a huge smile. He had, of course, been right. He hopped off the stool and handed his twin the hat. George gave him a high five as they passed.

Angelina crossed her arms and glared as Fred sauntered up the row between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table. She watched as he passed her and sat down on her right.

"Told ya I'd be in Gryffindor." He whispered as he learned toward her. Angelina grumbled, got up and sat down on the other side of Alicia.

"_God damn it. I've got to spend the next seven years with him. ARG!"_ She thought as George passed her and sat down in her vacated spot. _"Seven years with both of them."_ She had to do everything to keep herself from screaming out loud.


	2. Second Year

AN: Shorter then the last but some big stuff happens. Please read and review!- Ace

* * *

Chapter 2- Second Year

"Alright guys lets make it a good practice. We've got some Slytherin butt to kick on Saturday." Charlie shouted to his team as they stood around in the changing rooms. "Get changed and grab your brooms. I want everyone on the field in five minutes." He turned and headed through the Captain's office doorway. Just under the threshold he turned and added, "And let's not have any goofing off today. I mean you two." He pointed at his twin brothers. Fred and George looked at each other and then back at Charlie innocently. Charlie glared at them then went into the captain's office to grab his broom and play outlines.

Meanwhile, Fred pulled off his school robes and tossed them into his open quidditch locker. He grabbed his red and gold quidditch practice robes and slipped them on. He closed his locker and walked over to the rack that held the brooms and other quidditch equipment. He grabbed one of the beater bats and looked over at his brother.

"You ready yet George?" he asked tossing the bat between his hands.

"Nof quif." George mumbled as he tried to pull his Weasley sweater over his head. But it got stuck on his right wrist and he struggled to pull it off, ignoring his twin."You always were the slow one." Fred replied tossing the bat he was holding to his brother and reaching for the other bat. But George wasn't paying attention and Fred had thrown it too high so it flew over the lockers.

"Ouch!" a girls' voice shouted. Angelina's hand went up to touch the spot where she had been hit. Then she looked down at the bat on the floor and her eyes narrowed. She knew it was a Weasley. She bent down and grasped the bat tightly. She climbed up on to the bench and looked over the lockers. "Alright which one of you threw this?" she demanded holding the bat above her head, menacingly. Low and behold there stood Fred Weasley next to the rack of broomsticks and quidditch equipment. She knew it had to have been him. "You!" Her eyes narrowed.

Fred slowly raised his hands in the air, exasperatedly. "Why do you always blame me?" he asked acting innocently.

"Hmm, I wonder why?" Her voice was heavy with sarcasm. "Because it always is you!" She yelled. "It's always your fault if I get bashed, bruised, spilled on, knocked over, exploded on, dumped on or slimed. Why would this time be any different?"

"Well maybe I didn't do it this time." Fred shouted back as he stood up straighter.

"Highly and extremely unlikely you git!" she bellowed and threw the bat at his head with all her might. Fred's arms flew up to shield his face. The bat hit his elbows and fell to the floor with a clatter. "You are after all one of two beaters and as George was stuck in his stupid, ugly sweater, it had to be you. Do I really look that stupid to you?"

Fred's eyes narrowed. He was angry too. Sure he picked on her but not every horrible thing that happened to her was his fault. He wasn't around her all the time anyways. He had no control what happened to her when he wasn't there. Not to mention this time had been a complete accident. He just had bad aim. That was part of the reason he hadn't tried out for her position as chaser.

"Well someone else could have grabbed it and chucked it." He hollered in reply.

"Come on Pea Brain, don't make yourself look even worse. One: you were holding the other bat, two: you're standing next to the rack that holds them, and three: you and George are the only two left in here except me and as we already stated that your idiot look alike was otherwise incapacitated, it had to be you." With that, she jumped down from the bench, leaving Fred speechless. She grabbed her scarlet training robes and slammed her locker. She walked toward the end of the row of lockers as she forced her arms into her robes. Fred still stood next to the wooden rack that held the brooms.

When Angelina reached the rack, she gave Fred a nasty look. He took a step back, a little frightened of her anger. Angelina forcefully grabbed her broom from the hook. She turned to the door, which Fred was now incidentally blocking. George noted this fact and gave his brother a signal, by nodding his head, to move. Fred however was not paying attention to George because he was too busy watching Angelina. George realized his efforts were useless and waved off his brother. If he wanted to get beaten up by a girl, so be it.

But Angelina did not attack Fred as he had realized quite quickly that she might. Instead she narrowed her scowl and simply walked forward, forcing her way past but knocking into his left shoulder forcing him to turn sideways, his back now against the wall. She stormed right past him and marched out on to the quidditch pitch. Fred turned his head and watched her walk away.

Meanwhile George had finished changing and slammed his locker closed. He picked up his bat from where it had rolled and walked over to his twin.

"You know you're only digging yourself a deeper grave right?" he said as he reached for his broom.

Fred looked over at his twin. "Yeah I know." He muttered, looking down at his feet. "But that one was a pure accident. Sure I pick on her and do throw things at her. It's just my way of flirting with her. But that was not my fault. That was an accident." He looked up at his brother for sympathy.

"Yeah but she doesn't know it was an accident and she's not going to believe you even if you tell her because all the other times it's been on purpose. You've cried wolf one too many times bro." George said grabbing Fred's broom and handing it to him. Fred sighed and together they headed out to the field.

"Dammit," Fred swore. "I'm fucked, aren't I?" He looked over at his twin as they walked.

"Yeah pretty much," George replied disappointedly. He felt bad for his brother. He knew how much he liked Angelina. It had never really be discussed but George could just tell. It was a twin thing. "Sorry mate." Fred's head fell.

The practice turned out to go quite well. Charlie was a little surprised. So far no one had fallen off their broom and the team was working pretty well together. Wood was spot on as keeper, only missing a shot here and there because of excellent shots fired by the chasers. Alicia was shaping up to be quite a nice chaser flying and working well with the other two. Angelina was turning out better then he had anticipated, scoring the majority of the goals. Geoffrey, the third chaser, wasn't bad but one couldn't call him good either. He was mediocre but was getting better. He worked especially well with the other two chasers. He knew his beaters were descent when he had chose them to join the team. He had, after all, practically taught them everything about quidditch and watched them play for years in the field out behind their house. While George was playing as well as always something seemed to be off with Fred.

George was swinging away like crazy, throwing bludgers in every direction, giving the rest of the team excellent practice at dodging. He was also doing a pretty good job of blocking his team mates from getting smacked by the rampaging balls. But unlike his twin, Fred wasn't really paying attention. He'd been hit twice already by a bludger, one hit at him by his twin and the other because he hadn't been watching where he had been flying. Five more had barely missed him for the sheer reason he had been looking elsewhere or spacing out. It was really starting to irritate Charlie.

"Fred, your broom's on fire." Charlie shouted, trying to get his younger brother's attention. Fred was just circling, swinging his bat at random intervals. "Fred… Fred!" Still Fred didn't turn. Charlie sighed.

"Don't worry about it Charlie. I'll get his attention." George said flying toward an on coming bludger. He swung his bat and smacked the angry ball at his twin. The ball soared through the air and right at Fred's head.

As the ball came within a foot of hitting him right in the nose, Fred finally woke up. He swung his bat and knocked the ball in a completely different direction. Unfortunately, this was directly at Angelina who was too busy rushing forward to catch the quaffle to notice.

Fred, George, and Charlie watched as the bludger connected with Angelina's face and nose. There was a hideous crack and a bloody river began to stream from her nose.

"FRED WEASLEY!" Angelina shouted as she covered her nose with her sleeve. She looked directly at him, her eyes blazing. Alicia flew up next to her and helped aim her broom toward the ground.

"Fuck," Fred muttered watching the girls float to the ground. He aimed his broom toward the ground and flew down to offer his help. When his feet met grass, he dropped his broom and raced to her side. "Angelina," he called. Behind him the other members of the team descended.

"No!" Angelina yelled through gritted teeth. Her eyes were full of fury; she was mad, angry, pissed. "Stay away from me Fred Weasley before I end up unconscious or worse, dead." And she turned and began to stalk off the field with Alicia in tow.

"But Angelina, I can help." Fred said pulling out his wand. It was true. He had learned a spell from his mum to stop bleeding. After all the times he and George had somehow broke the skin, it would be unbelievably surprising if he didn't know the spell by now. "I know a spell to make the blood stop."

She spun around. Her eyes bore holes into his skin. "Just leave me alone." She growled and turned again, continuing her trek. Alicia rushed after her.

"Angelina, I'm sorry," Fred began still following after her. He wasn't going to give up.

"Can't you take a hint?" Angelina shouted at him as she spun around to look at him. "Well let me spell it out for you. I … Hate… You! I hate you Fred Weasley and I always will." And with that, she turned and stomped off the field with Alicia at her side.

Fred stopped and watched her go. He sighed hopelessly. There wasn't much he could do after that. She had said her peace. How could he argue with that? She hated him. And she always would.

He sighed again. This isn't what he wanted. He wanted her. He wanted her to feel the same about him as felt about her. He really liked her. And maybe that was why she got splatter, slimmed, bashed and bruised. He got nervous around her sometimes and things happened accidentally. And other times he was just being his annoying old self and she happened to be in the way. Well, it seemed that if he was ever going to change her mind, he'd have to change some of his ways. And for her, he was prepared to do just that.


	3. Third Year

AN: It has been long in coming. I'm really sorry. Life just took hold and threw me around like in a twister. I've only recent maybe found the eye of the craziness. I found this chapter on my computer as I was working on chapter 4. I thought that I had already posted it but it turned out that I hadn't. Again, I'm sorry. But here you are! Enjoy and comment please!-Ace

* * *

**Chapter 3- Third Year **

"Man, I can't wait to see Zonko's," Fred said unable to stop grinning as they walked toward the gates.

"I whole heartedly agree bro. Gambol and Japes can only provide so much for our needs." George added with a wink.

"And don't forget about Honeydukes. I heard it was supposed to have some really great sweets." Lee put in as he flipped one end of his scarf over his shoulder.

"Oh Honeydukes is good. Bill gave us all a variety of sweets from them last year," Fred replied. "But Zonko's is the place." He led the group toward High street which ran up the middle of the wizard town.

"Oh man. We are going to get into so much trouble," George said with a smile.

"More than you already do?" Alicia said as she, Angelina and the new chaser, Alicia Spinnet, chuckled. Alicia smiled. The girls group mingled in with the boys as they made their way down the dirt path. Angelina made sure to place herself as far away from Fred as possible, falling into step next to Katie, on the other side of George.

Fred watched as she blatantly ignored him. He knew he didn't exist to her. She didn't look at him, talk to him, even acknowledge him anymore unless she was forced to. She had cut him out of her life.

Fred had done as she wanted, or at least the best he could. It hurt sometimes too much to ignore her the way she did him. But he mostly left her alone. Occasionally he played a trick or two on her but mostly he left her alone as per her wishes.

Today he didn't really want to leave her alone but he didn't really want to pick on or tease her either. He wanted to be nice. Sometimes he would do this. At least it allowed some contact with her and occasionally he caught her unaware. He loved to see that look on her face. The look of surprise and shock. It gave him an ounce of hope that someday she might change her mind about him.

Fred made a quick drop behind and moved quietly over to walk next to Angelina. Angelina didn't notice as she was talking with Katie. George noticed and gave a quick grin to his twin. _He's never gonna give up, is he?_ He thought. _Nope_. He assured himself with a little chuckle. "So," George began, catching Katie's and Angelina's attention. "What are you ladies going to do in Hogsmeade? Hit Gladrags Wizardwear, perhaps Madam Puddifoot's or the specialty ink and parchment boutique?"

Katie laughed. "Do we look like the kind of girls who would shop at the specialty ink and parchment boutique? Hell, do we look like the kind of girls that would shop at a boutique?" Katie responded. George laughed with her.

"No, not really."

Katie smiled at him. "We'll probably hit Zonko's and Honeydukes. And probably the Quidditch outlet," she replied. "Well at least those are the places I want to visit."

"What about the Three Broomsticks?" Fred inquired. Angelina's head spun around. She almost tripped over her jaw as it dropped. "They have really great butterbeer. Even Percy likes it."

"Oh yeah Fred. I've wanted to try some. A bunch of the upper students were talking about it." Alicia said from behind them. Her and Lee had fallen behind, too busy discussing last nights Quidditch match between Ireland and Puddlemure United.

"Well, we'll just have to add to the list," Katie smiled.

"How about we all meet up at three for a round of butterbeer?" Fred suggested gazing around at the members of the group. He could see the answer on Angelina's face. "My treat, ladies."

"Well in that case, you got it!" Katie and Alicia replied together. Angelina groaned.

"Great!" Fred said smiling, throwing a wink at his twin. George moaned. He knew what his brother was doing and it just made him want to hit his head against the wall. Fred was beating a dead horse to death and it just made George shake his head and sigh.

By that time they had finally reached the main streets and buildings of Hogsmeade.

"Well, we'll see you later." Angelina said grabbing Katie's arm and pulling her toward the Post Office.

"I better follow along." Alicia said as she hurried off to follow the other girls. "See you guys later!"

When she was out of ear shot, George reached over and hit Fred upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you? Have you developed a love of pain?"

Fred glared at his brother. "No! I'm being nice, you troll." He replied.

"Ha!" George scoffed. "You still like her. I know you. I'm your bloody twin. Besides you talk in your sleep." George turned toward Zonko's.

"Sod off." Fred replied, a little angry. "So what if I do. I know she hates my guts. Nothing I can do can change that. But that doesn't mean I have to be an arse to her. I've turned over a new leaf. I'm going to be respectful and nice."

"Why not continue picking on her? You started out by picking on her." Lee put in. "Remember that chocolate frog?"

Fred sighed. They were both right. He was just inviting the pain in. But he just couldn't pull himself away from her. Something just called him to her like a fly to a flame.

"Yeah well, I've changed my mind. I don't want to be horrible to her. I'd leave her alone but I can't. Not completely." Fred explained with a sigh. "I just can't."

George's face softened. "It's okay bro. Just try not to get stomped all over too bad," He said patting Fred on the shoulder. "I hate it when you're all mopey and depressed."

"Thanks George," Fred grumbled.

By this time, they had reached Zonko's front door. "Okay, let's just forget about girls and love lives and get to pranking ideas and check out the mischief makers." Lee said with a deep breath, smiling. Fred and George looked at each other, raised an eyebrow, turned back to Lee and replied in unison, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And off they were to spend their pocket money and create their pranking plans.

The three boys were still wandering an hour later when Alicia, Katie, and Angelina came in. Alicia had wanted to get some hiccup sweets to send home to her mom and Katie wanted to check out there supply of fanged Frisbees, therefore Angelina was forced to follow along.

Once in the shop the girls split up and Angelina wandered over to the gobble and glop section. She walked up the aisle near the wall looking at the different vials of sludge, slime, and gloop. She had just picked up a vial of Tippet's Terrific Tarantula slime when someone came around the corner slowly, obviously in search of something in the sludge section. After a second's clear gaze, she realized it was Fred. She put the vial back on the shelf and began to head for a different aisle. But just as she was about to turn the corner, Fred spotted her.

"Oi, Angelina."

Angelina froze and turned slowly. "Oh hi Fred," she said, a cautious, almost anxious look on her face.

"Looking for anything in particular? We've been her so long I've practically memorized the place." Fred offered. "I could probably help you find anything."

"Just looking. Alicia and Kate wanted some things." She replied. "Why have you been here so long?"

Fred smiled. "George and I have been checking out their stock. Taking inventory of what they have that we might need, how their stuff compares with ours and the like. George and Lee are checking out the sweets right now. I came over to the sludge section to see what they have that we could put into some of our newest chocolates. We're working on something that has a pucking effect." Fred said proudly.

Angelina's eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you two do such things? It's gross! And very childish."

"But some people find it funny and fun to play tricks on people. Look at all the money that Zonko's has made on products like those. George and I just want in on the cash." Fred explained. "Besides it is kind of funny sometimes." A smile spreading across his lips.

Angelina glared, wiping the smile right off of Fred's face.

"Sorry," he mumbled shoving his hand into his pockets and crossing his legs. "Boys will be boys." He offered with a shrug.

Angelina grimaced at him. "Only some think so," she replied.

Silence fell between them until George yelled for his twin. "Oi, Fred!" he shouted, bursting into the aisle. "Look at what Lee and I found over in the sweets section." And he tossed a bright pink packaged product to his brother.

Fred watched the package as it went off aim. He realized that it was heading for Angelina so he pulled his hands out of his pocket and rushed to grab the product before it hit her. In the process, he managed to trip over his own feet and instead of just catching the package, he succeeded in knocking into Angelina, causing them both to knock into the shelves and fall to the ground. As they both fell to the floor, they pulled an assortment of sludges with them. Within a matter of seconds, both students were covered in different colors and types of sludge. The floor too was spotted with sludge as well.

"Fred Weasley!" Angelina yelled. "I can't believe you!" She shoved Fred off her and tried to get up. However, the floor was slippery and in her first attempt, she fell back down on her butt.

Fred, however, had managed to get up and had put out a hand to try and help her up. "Here let me help you Angelina. I'm really sorry. I was trying to catch what George tossed me so it wouldn't hit you in the face." Fred said a look of utter sorrow on his face. "I tripped. I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"No shit Sherlock." Angelina replied as she stood up, smacking Fred's outstretched hand out of her way. "I almost wish that I had gotten hit by whatever stupid, idiotic thing George threw. At least then I wouldn't be covered in sludge!"

Fred hung his head. "I'm sorry," came another whisper. He took out his wand, muttered the cleaning spell, Scourgify**, **that Mrs. Weasley used all the time, and gave it a wave. Instantly, the sludge disappeared from Angelina's clothes as well as from the floor. All the broken glass piled up nicely and disappeared. "I hope that's better. I'm sorry I unconvinced you," he added, feeling truly sorry for knocking down and covering her in sludge.

After apologizing to Angelina, Fred stepped around her and headed for the door. As Fred left, George walked up to Angelina.

"Angelina, I'm sorry. I have horrible aim. I always try to hit someone. It's the beater in me. Please don't blame Fred. He was just trying to catch the packaged plastic fish that really tastes like fish." George apologized. "He didn't want it to hit you. If he didn't care, he would have let it hit you," he added.

Angelina's face scrunched a little. She realized George was right. Grrr! Now she began to feel a little bad about yelling at Fred. _Damn!_ She swore inside her head. She knew she should apologize and it made her a little angry.

"I understand George. But you better practice your aim or you're going to be kicked off the team for hitting your own teammates." She replied in a way of forgiveness. She then turned to Alicia and Katie, who had heard the noise and came to investigate. "Can we get out of here? I've suddenly remembered that I need some more parchment and a new quill." She had decided that she would apologize to Fred at a later date and time. For now she was still too annoyed and angry to try and speak to Fred.

"Yeah okay. I should get a new bottle of ink too. Maybe some colored ink to take notes with. It might make History of Magic a little more interesting, but I doubt it." Alicia said starting a course for the door. Angelina and Katie followed; Angelina grateful to be away from the scene.

George and Lee watched the three girls heading for the door. Before they slipped out, George called across the shop. "Don't forget our butterbeer meeting at three. Who can say no to a free butterbeer?"

Alicia turned and smiled at him as Angelina and Katie made there way out the door. "I'll be there and I'll bring these schleps with me too." She yelled back, indicating the other two girls. George smiled back at her as she too left the shop.

Once the girls had disappeared, George turned to Lee. "I think we better go find my twin and perk him up a bit." He said and Lee nodded in agreement. Together the two boys made a few purchases and then headed off in search of their moping friend.

They found him outside of the Post Office, sitting next to a returned owl. It was almost as if the owl and Fred were having a conversation.

As George and Lee neared Fred, the realized that Fred was talking to the lone brown barn owl.

"Have you lost your sense? Or do you always talk to owls?" George teased as he and Lee planted themselves in front of Fred.

"He, at least, seems to be listening. Either that or he's really good at faking it." Fred replied, his voice seeping with the depressed aura he was producing.

"Come on mate. Don't be so down. It wasn't your fault. George explained it to her." Lee said indicating George with his thumb.

"Yeah bro. She still seemed upset but calmed down a bit." George said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I put in a good word for you since I know you are really infatuated with her. She may even say she's sorry."

Fred looked up at his twin. "You know part of me wants to believe that while the other part of me knows its complete and utter bollocks." Fred replied, kicking a chunk of dirt with his foot. The chunk crumbled and Fred sighed. He saw it as something else in his life that had fallen apart.

"Maybe I should just give up," Fred mumbled to himself. George heard him and pounced into action.

"All right you," he began putting both hands on Fred's shoulders. "You have been in love with this woman since the day you laid eyes on her. Lee and I have thought you were completely mental these past 2 years. And I for one tried to talk you out of it but you persisted. Now that I'm finally trying to help you, you're giving up. Well I don't think so pansy. I put a good word in for you and tried to sell you like a cauldron cake. You're gonna keep up this pursuit, damn it! I, George Weasley, I will not let you give up." George spoke strongly to his brother. He knew that it was going to be really hard to sell Fred to Angelina after all that had happened. If it had been him, he would have given up years ago. But something had made it so that Fred just couldn't. And being twins, George give it a try. Or at least the best shot that he could to help keep his brother from being miserable.

Fred looked up at his brother. He didn't know what to say. He still really liked Angelina but even when he tried to be nice something went wrong. Was it worth it?

Suddenly, Angelina's smile flashed in front of his face. It was the smile she got right after scoring a goal in Quidditch. Fred loved it when she smiled. She was even more beautiful when she did. Someday he hoped that she would smile at him. And when that day came, he was sure to be the happiest man alive. At that moment, he knew he couldn't give up.

"Okay," he said. "I won't give up. Yet. If she decks me one, I'm done." Lee Jordan chuckled and George smiled.

"That's my stubborn twin," George replied clapping Fred on his right shoulder. "Now get up off your arse and lets go to Honeydukes and get you some chocolate frogs and some fizzing whizbees." He smiled to his brother. Fred returned the gesture.

"To Honeydukes!" Fred cheered, jumping up and raising a hand in the air. His hope had been renewed. At least until he saw her again. Then he might not feel so sure of himself. Or so brave.

"To Honeydukes!" George and Lee echoed. And together the three troublemakers headed off to the Hogsmeade sweet shop.

At three o'clock sharp Angelina, Katie, and Alicia entered the Three Broomsticks. The pub was quite full, with all the Hogwarts staff and students, milling and chatting about.

"Do either of you see Fred, George, or Lee?" Alicia asked as she scanned the crowd. She was looking for that Weasley fire red hair.

Katie spotted them first. "Oh look. There they are. At a booth near the back," she said pointing as she began to move in that direction. Alicia followed, pulling Angelina behind her.

Angelina was still feeling a little apprehensive about meeting with the guys. She knew she had to apologize to Fred for blaming him for the accident. But it really felt wrong. She didn't like him and she was afraid that her apology might spark something and give him more hope. Thus she was trying to avoid the moment when she would have to.

"Hi guys. We made it," Alicia announced. She slid onto the bench next to George. Katie sat down next to Lee, leaving Angelina the spot next to Fred. Angelina gave them both a glare. She took the seat next to Fred and crossed her legs and arms.

"How about I go and get us all a round of butterbeer?" Fred suggested as he stood up.

"That sounds great. I'm really thirsty," Katie replied smiling at Fred.

"Great. I could use some help carrying them though." He turned to Angelina. "Would you help me please?" He asked with a simple smile.

Angelina looked up at him. "I guess I could." She replied uncrossing her legs and arms. Together they stood up and walked over to the bar.

"Madam Barkeep, can we get 6 butterbeers please?" Fred asked, a flirtatious smile crossing his lips.

"Sure thing dearie. Just let me finish up with these two customers." The lady behind the bar replied.

"Not a problem," Fred replied leaning against the bar. He turned so that he was facing Angelina. "Did you get to all the places you wanted to?"

Angelina nodded.

"That is good," he replied, looking down at the bar he leaned on. There was awkwardness between them. They both could feel it. It made the air tense.

Neither one spoke for a moment or two. Finally Angelina broke the silence.

"Fred." He looked up into her eyes. They were soft and calm, gentle even. Angelina breathed in deep before she began again. His eyes had seemed to have stolen what breath she had had. "Fred, I wanted to apologize for earlier. At Zonko's. For blaming you and yelling at you. George told me it was his fault. That he had thrown the package of course and that you had just tried to stop it from hitting me. I think I knew all along it was George but you were closest and got the blame. I'm sorry I automatically blamed you." She finished, looking down at her hands that were twisted together. For some strange reason she was nervous. It didn't make sense.

Fred looked at her, a small smile rising inside him. "It's okay Angelina. I forgive you." He replied and she looked up. Fred grinned at her. "Usually it is me that makes the mess and with George and me being identical, it can be hard to tell who is who."

Angelina gave him a little smile. It had been kind of funny. _I guess he can be clever at times._ She thought to herself.

At that moment the barmaid returned with six foaming tankards of butterbeer. "Here you are love. That'll be 2 gallons and 2 sickles please."

"Right," Fred said reaching into his robe pocket. He produced the right amount of silver and gold and handed it to the barmaid. "There you are. That's for the drinks." He said as he grabbed three of the tankards. "My treat today," he said as he walked past Angelina, heading for the table where the others sat. "You can buy next time." He called over his shoulder.

Angelina's brows furrowed but the corner of her mouth turned up slightly. She grabbed the other three tankards and headed back to join the group.


	4. Fourth Year

AN: Aww another chapter! And a long one at that. I quite like this one. It feels good and is a little funny. Please enjoy and comment!- Ace

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Fourth Year**

It was just after 9 o'clock on a fine spring evening and the common room in Gryffindor tower was reluctantly quiet. The sun was setting and a gentle breeze was drifting in from the open common room windows. Angelina and Alicia sat together at a table near the windows, trying to finish up an extremely boring essay for History of Magic.

Angelina made one final swirl of her quill as she finished her last sentence. She let out a sigh of exhaustion as she put down her quill and stretched her arms above her head. She took a deep breath of the pleasantly chill air that blew in from the window and then picked up her parchment to read over what she had written.

Just as she began the first sentence, the portrait hole opened and loud voices filled the room as a group of students climbed into the common room. Angelina groaned and looked over at the commotion.

Fred, George, Lee and a couple of other fourth year boys had just entered the common room, a couple of them dripping wet, as if they have been swimming in the lake.

"Geez Jack, I didn't actually think you would do. I mean teasing the Giant Squid and escaping his grasp. You've got guts." Lee said clapping one of the wet boys on the shoulder.

"Well you can't say no to a Weasley dare. The dare is better then not doing the dare. Who knows what they would have done to me," the boy replied.

Fred came up behind him and took him by the shoulders. "We would have given you another dare." He replied.

"Or made him do it anyway," George chimed in. The boys all chuckled, even the two wet ones. "Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snaps or Gobstones?"

"Sure," replied the boy named Jack. "Just let me grab my deck and get dry." He crossed the common room with the other wet boy and disappeared up the stairs.

"Sure, I'll play too," Lee said as he flopped down on to one of the maroon red couches. George joined him across the table, sitting down on another dark red couch, pulling out a deck of Exploding Snaps.

"Fred, you playing?" George asked as he began to shuffle.

"Yeah, maybe. Give me a minute though." Fred replied as he spotted Angelina and Alicia at the table near the windows. He could just see Angelina's glaring eyes over the top of a long piece of parchment. He meandered over to the table and sat down across from Angelina.

"How's it going ladies?" he asked with a smile.

"Not so good. Stupid History of Magic essay," Alicia replied as she rolled her eyes. "And then studying for exams. I've heard that Snape's is gonna be a difficult one."

"Yeah, I heard that too. But I'm not worried. Too much stress is not good for the digestion or the laughs."

"But not studying will get you Trolls." Angelina butted in, a glare in her eyes. "Of course anything better and your mother would probably die of shock."

Fred gasped, a hand going to his chest. "Ouch. Why's you take a shot at my mum? What'd she ever do to you?"

Angelina's eyes narrowed. "Do you mind? We are trying to study so that we can pass our exams and move on to fifth year." She said, picking up her quill and gripping it tightly. "Why don't you just go play with your little wet friends and leave us smart, studious people be?" She shooed him away with her eagle feather quill and a hand.

"What if I want to study? I still haven't finished my essay for Snape either. Let me just grab my book, quill, and parchment and maybe we can work on it together." Fred suggested, standing up and crossing the common room to climb the boys' staircase.

As Fred disappeared up the staircase, Angelina's brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed even more then they already were.

"I hate that man." The words slithered through her clenched teeth. "I hate that man with a burning, seething passion. Why does he always have to bother me? He knows I dislike him with a burning, seething passion."

Alicia watched as Angelina grabbed her pack, tossed her squished quill into it. She shove her parchment into her books and threw and them on top of her quill. She slammed the lid closed on her inkwell, spraying a few black drops on the table.

As Angelina chucked her inkwell in her bag and flung her bag over her shoulder, Alicia spoke. "Where are you going? What if he really wants to study? Maybe he's a changed man."

"Fred Weasley? Changed? Ha, don't make me laugh. Fred Weasley will never change. He will always be a prankster, joker." Angelina shouted. "He doesn't care about grades or tests or classes. He's just there to play pranks and jokes on people. He and his twin are the class clowns. No, wait, school clowns." With that she knocked back her chair and stormed toward the common room door.

"Wait, Angelina, you are supposed to help me with Binns's essay." Alicia called after her.

"Library!" Angelina yelled as she passed the maroon couches where George and Lee sat. She gave George a dirty look, her eyes narrowed in disgust, as she passed. She left the common room with a slam of the portrait.

As the volume in the common room returned to normal, Fred appeared at that base of the boys' stairs with book, parchment and quills in hand. He marched over to the table where Alicia and Angelina had been studying. With a clunk, he dropped all his supplies upon the table in front of his chair. That was when he noticed that Angelina had gone from her chair, and gone from the common room.

"Where did she go?" he asked puzzled. _I haven't done anything to her yet. She can't be mad at me for trying to be nice, can she?_ Fred thought to himself.

Alicia gave a sigh. "She went to the library," she replied, pulling her notes closer and reorganizing them. "She's trying to get away from you." With that, she picked her quill and continued on her essay.

"I just wanted to help. Did she say where in the library she was going to be?" Fred asked, looking down at the top of Alicia's brown hair.

Alicia shook her head and shrugged, not wanting to get in the middle.

"Well I'm going to find her," he said, gathering up his books, parchment, and quills. He headed, determinedly to the common room door.

As Fred walked past the burgundy couches, his twin stopped him.

"It looks like you really pissed her off this time. She stomped out of here madder then Snape at a first year Gryffindor," George commented as he put down a card on the coffee table. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything. I just tried to help." Fred replied, the tone of his voice rising. He was getting pretty sick of being nice and getting crap for it. He just wanted her to understand that he was trying to be nice. That he wanted to be friends. It was true that he still liked her and he hoped, without any kind of support, that she would maybe come to like him. He thought maybe if they could be friends, it would at least be better than her hating him with all her being.

"You should just give up. You've been at it for four years now. And no matter what you do she keeps on hating you." Lee suggested laying down three cards on the table.

"Lee's right. She just keeps on hating you," George agreed. "Nothing you seem to do makes any difference."

"I know she hates me. But I'm trying and hoping that she will stop hating me and at least tolerate me. I can't stand the thought of not having her in my life somehow. Whether she's mad at me or not. But I don't want to be mean anymore. I want to be nice. I want her to stop hating me and she can't hate me if all I ever am is nice." Fred said strongly as he passed the couch and headed for the door.

"She can still hate you if you are nice." George yelled after him. "Unfortunately, it might make her hate you more." He added watching the portrait hole close.

As he turned back to the game, he found himself shaking his head. _That boy will never learn. He's just asking for pain._

Fred's footsteps echoed off the walls as he walked down the corridor to the library. He stopped when he reached the tall, old wooden double doors. George and Lee's words echoed in his head.

_What if they are right? What if no matter what I do she still keeps on hating me?_ His shoulders slumped and he felt discouragement seep into his stomach.

At that moment, Hermione stepped out of the library.

"Oh hello Fred," she greeted with a smile. "I haven't seen you around here much. Can I help you with something?"

"Umm, well…" Fred stammered as he came back to the present.

"Did you come to study? I see that you have books in your arms." Hermione suggested.

"Oh, um, yeah. I did. I came to study with Angelina." Fred replied, finding his nerve and determination again. "Have you seen her by any chance?"

"Oh sure. She took a table near the astronomy section." Hermione replied. Noticing the confused look on Fred's face, she continued, "It's near the back of the library on the right side." She gave him a smile.

Fred smiled in return. "Thanks Hermione." He grabbed on of the door handles and slipped into the library.

Once in the library, Fred headed straight toward the back of the library. As he walked past shelf after shelf of books, he glanced down the aisle keeping an eye out for Angelina.

Finally, at the back of the library, in the section labeled Astronomy, just like Hermione had said, Fred spotted Angelina sitting at a four person wooden table all by herself, her books spread out in front of her. He walked quietly up to the table, gently setting his books and papers and quills down on the table. Angelina noticed out of the corner of her eye and looked up. Hatred and anger flared across her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She exclaimed managing to keep her voice to a semi whisper.

"I want to help you study," Fred replied looking down honestly at her.

"I don't want your 'help'," Angelina retorted putting air quotes around the word help.

Fred sighed. But he was not going to give up. _Just be nice. Just be nice. She can't hate me if all I am is nice._ He took a deep breath and began in a calm and quiet voice.

"Angelina, I seriously just want to study with you. I know that in the past I haven't studied a lot or shown that I have any kind of good study habits but I truly and sincerely want to study with you. I, too, have essays to finish. I don't have any ulterior motives, no tricks planned, nothing mean what so ever premeditated. I just want to sit here, work on my essays, discuss what I write and ask questions of you. Please, Angelina, let me study with you?" His eyes pleaded with her.

Angelina's eyes glared at Fred. Silence hung in between the two as Angelina debated in her head on whether to believe him or not.

_Should I let him stay? Or will that just lead to disaster?_

The debate rang in her head for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes. Finally, she spoke.

"If one single thing goes the least bit wrong, you're gone. If I get even one little hint that you aren't seriously here to study, I'm gonna smack you and we're through," Angelina stated pointing her finger at him. "Got it?"

Fred's face exploded in a smile. "You got it," he said taking the seat across from her. He opened his book, unrolled his parchment and was poised to begin when he realized he had no ink.

"Excuse me Angelina. May I please borrow some of your ink? I seemed to have forgotten mine." Fred asked cautiously.

Angelina's eyes narrowed. Without saying a word, she moved her inkwell so that Fred could reach it.

Fred smiled. "Thank you." With that Fred dipped his quill and began work on his potions essay.

Silence fell between them as they both worked diligently on their essays. After about an hour, Fred dared to speak again.

"Angelina?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you read over my essay and help me with some corrections please?" he asked.

Angelina looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Could you help me edit my essay, please?" Fred repeated, with a small smile.

She looked him over for a few moments before she answered. "Okay, I guess."

"Great," he said, his smile widening as he passed her his roll of parchment. "I can help you with yours too."

"Umm… I guess," she replied, a little unsure. Fred, after all, was not the best student in their year. She handed him her parchment a bit reluctantly.

They both read over each others essays, quietly making mental notes. When they had both finished, they exchanged commentary. As they did so, there was an air of friendliness and nicety.

"Fred you need to go into a little more detail when you talk about step four." Angelina suggested. "And it's fluxweed not scurvy-grass that goes in at step five."

"Okay great. Thanks for the help." Fred said taking his parchment back from Angelina.

"You're welcome," she replied, "Actually, you did really well. It kinda surprised me."

"Hey, I'm not as dumb as I sometimes act." Fred replied. "Actually Potions is one of my best subjects. Between George, who is good at Charms, and me, with Potions, we come up with a lot of our products ourselves. You'd be surprised to know that George and I are actually quite smart. We just don't set a lot of store in school work and grades."

"I guess you would have to know a lot to put together exploding Chocolate Frogs and Canary Creams." Angelina said honestly. "I never thought of it that way but creating your own sweets would take some knowledge of magic. I guess I always thought you were a stupid, mean, tormentor."

"No, see, I'm not. Sometimes I'm a little clumsy but I'm not stupid." Fred replied seriously. He tired not to show the little bit of hurt he was feeling. However, Angelina picked up on it.

"Oh Fred, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I guess I never took the time to really get to know you before I judged you."

Fred looked directly into her eyes. "Will you take the time to get to know me now?" he asked in a light voice a hint of hopefulness on the tip of his words.

Angelina felt a shiver as she looked back at him. _Maybe I've been wrong all along. Maybe he's not as bad as I've judged him. Can I give him another chance?_ She asked herself.

Suddenly, she smiled. "Yeah, I think I might be able to try."

Fred's face lit up. "I'm glad to hear it. Thanks for giving me a chance," he said, the happiness slipping through. "Should we go over your essay? It's getting late."

"Oh yeah, okay. Did you find anything?" She asked, seriousness returned.

"You spelled Jobberknoll wrong. It has two 'bs' in it." He said pointing to the misspelled word. "And this last part isn't true. If you consult other texts, you will find that the majority of potion masters, besides Snape, believe that you need to stir clockwise ten times, pull across for three, and then go back to stirring ten clockwise. Research has found that it makes for a smoother texture."

"Really? I didn't know that," Angelina commented.

"That's what you get when you use the text provided. Good students always consult other resources." Fred replied.

"You just sounded like that girl Hermione Granger." Angelina said with a little laugh.

"Was that an insult or a tease?"

She smiled. "A tease." Fred smiled in return.

At that moment, Madam Pince arrived at their table. "The library will be closing in five minutes." She stated in her creepy voice.

"Yes, Madam Pince," they replied together.

As she shuffled away, Fred and Angelina began to gather their study materials.

"Guess we never got around to actually studying," Fred said as he stacked up his rolls of parchment.

"Guess not. I suppose I'll go back to the common room and do a few hours by myself." She said slamming closed her potion books.

"Oh come on Angelina. It's Saturday night. Don't you want to have some fun? Or at least a chance to relax?" Fred asked, stacking his books. "You deserve a chance to relax."

"Yeah, I know. But I really need to get good grades," she said closing her inkwell lid. All of the sudden she felt a little irritated and wanted to get out of the library as fast as she could. A part of her really wanted to get away from Fred too. She felt like she was going to let everything spill out and she really didn't want Fred to hear it. He didn't need to know her problems and business.

But try as she might, she was not able to keep it in or get away fast enough. Her problems and business slipped out like water flowing over a ledge. "My parents expect me to get good grades. They put a lot of pressure on me to get good grades. They want me to get a good job after Hogwarts. They want me to work at the Ministry or St. Mungo's or as a doctor or lawyer or some other profound muggle career." She collected all her supplies and headed for the door. Fred rushed to catch up with her.

"But what do you want to do?" he asked as he caught up with her at just outside the library door.

"Me?" she questioned as she stopped abruptly. Her voice changed from irritated to wistful. No one ever asked her what she wanted to do, least of all her parents. "I want… I want to play Quidditch." She glanced at him and then began to walk again.

"You should. You are great at it." Fred encouraged as he did his best to keep up with her. "I think Quiddtich is the perfect future for you."

"Yeah but that's not what my parents want. To them, sports aren't a respectable career."

"But you believe it is and it's what you really want. You can still shoot for good grades. I've been told it's a good thing to have them. It usually impresses people. Me, I could care less about grades. But for some reason, the majority of the world does. However," Fred said, "grades aren't the most important thing in the world. Being happy with your life and happy in general, are most important."

Angelina sighed. "I know. I need to do things for me but I want my parents to be proud of me." She explained as they climbed the last set of stairs before they reached the Fat Lady.

"Angelina, they will be proud of you if you are doing what you love and what makes you happy." Fred replied sincerely. "You need to take care of yourself. Studying like Hermione ain't gonna get you no where. Besides it's bad for your Quidditch." He smiled. They had just stopped outside of the portrait hole.

Fred turned to face her. "Let's makes a deal. We'll get a group together, you ask the girls and I'll ask the guys and we'll have a study group tomorrow after lunch. But tonight, you take the rest of the night off and relax. Take a relaxing bath, read a good book, and gossip with the girls about a certain red-haired wizard."

Angelina laughed. "You are funny," she said giving him a playful shove to the arm. "Butterbeer," she said to the portrait and the Fat Lady swung open.

"Do we have a deal?" Fred asked as he followed Angelina into the common room. The common room was quiet but not empty. Fifth and seventh years sat around the tables studying for their O. and N.E. with a few younger students studying for their finals. "Come on Angelina, I promise you it will be a serious study group."

Angelina thought for a moment. She was debating whether to trust him just yet or to be cautious still. She was also wondering if she really could take the night off. She had to admit that at nice soak in the tub and a good book sounded really nice.

Finally she gave him an answer. "Alright, I'll take the night off." She said with a smile. "And I agree to have a study group," she paused for emphasis, "as long as it is an actual study group. Please inform the guys of that."

"Right. I will remind them many times," Fred replied. "What time should we meet?"

"How about one in the same place we studied tonight?"

"That sounds great."

"Well, thanks again for helping with the essay." Angelina thanked. She smiled at him as she headed for the girls staircase. Fred accompanied her. "I'm going to do exactly what you suggested. A relaxing bath and a good book."

"That's a good girl," Fred grinned as they stopped at the foot of the staircase. "Before you go, I want to thank you for giving me a chance and getting to know me." With that, Fred leaned in and kissed Angelina sweetly on the cheek.

Angelina's eyes widened and her cheeks blushed a firey red. _What the bloody hell is going on?_ She screamed inside her head.

Before she could really even get a chance to grasp what was going on, Fred was standing straight again, acting as if nothing has happened. "Well, I don't want to keep you from your relaxing." He said with a wink. "I'll see you tomorrow in the library. Goodnight and sleep tight," he said as he headed for the boys staircase. As soon as he reached the boys staircase, his smile broke from ear to ear and he took the stairs two at a time in his happiness. Angelina, however, climbed the girls stairs, confused and in a daze.

_What just happened? What in the bloody hell just happened?_ Angelina repeated over and over again as she climbed the stairs and went to relax.

Meanwhile, up in the fourth year boys dorm, Fred entered, singing a song he had heard his mom's favorite singer, Celestina Warlbeck, sing.

"Wow, you seem to be in a good mood." George said with a sly smile. "What have you been up to?

"Studying with Angelina," he replied.

George raised an eyebrow. "Really? Studying? With Angelina? That doesn't sound like you at all." He said. "And it doesn't really seem like something that would make you so happy that you'd sing."

"Oh but it is. If it will get me on her good side, studying would make me the happiest person in the world," Fred replied. "If it will get her to smile at me and be my friend, I will even convince my two best mates, who hate to study that they want to have a study group tomorrow."

Lee threw his head back and laughed. "Oh Fred your brain has gone whacko from all that studying." Lee said between chuckles. "I did my studying. I don't need to do more."

"Agreed," commented George, turning back to latest copy of the Quibbler.

Fred's smile faded. "Please guys," he begged, putting his hands together literally begging. "I promised Angelina. And she's talking to me now. She's giving me a chance to be friends. Don't ruin this for me. You know how much this means to me. You know how much she means to me." His face was full of need and agony. He could have been on his knees begging and his face would have been the same.

George looked over the edge of the page. He saw Fred's face and felt pity for his twin. He did know how much Fred was obsessed about being friends and getting to know Angelina. He also had a pretty good idea about how much he cared about her too. He didn't really want to study but he wanted to help his brother.

"Fine, I'll come to the study group but I don't know how much help I'll be. I'm only good at charms and I don't even really study for that." George said giving in.

Fred's face erupted into a bright smile. "Really George?" he exclaimed. "George thanks. Come on Lee, join us. You can look up dirty spells if you don't want to study. Just come with us and pretend that you are studying. That's all I'm asking."

Lee rolled his eyes. "All right Fred, I'll be there. When does this study date happen?" Lee said giving in.

"One o'clock in the library. Angelina and Alicia will meet us there. It'll just be a couple of hours and you don't have to stay the whole time, just long enough to show Angelina that I'm not a liar, so that she can trust me." Fred replied, walking over to the space between his and George's bed. "So that she can become my friend and maybe, eventually, more."

"One can only hope for your sake that she will become your friend." George said climbing into his bed. "Cause from where I've been sitting the past four years, I'm surprised she's giving you the time of day. You'll be lucky if this works."

Fred looked over at his matching red haired twin. A smile spread across his lips as he remembered his bold move. "Well I guess we shall see, then shan't we," he said slyly.

With that, Fred began to get ready for bed.

The next afternoon, Fred waited in the common room for George and Lee to show up. He glanced at the common room grandfather clock. It read 1:15pm. He was late for the study group with Angelina because he was waiting for Lee and George to show up. He began to pace as his irritation level went up.

"Bloody hell, where are they?" Fred bellowed beginning to stomp his feet as he paced. If they seriously didn't want to come, they should have told him. At least then he wouldn't have been waiting for them and could have at least been on time. But now, he was two-for-two with those odds and Angelina was sure to continue to hate him.

Finally, just as Fred was reaching for his book bag, the common room door opened and George and Lee entered.

Fred pounced on them. "Where have you been? Did you forget about the study group that you agreed to be part of? It was supposed to have started 15 minutes ago," he shouted at them.

"Hey don't have pixies. Our lunch took a little longer than expected." Lee said walking around Fred toward the couch.

"We'll grab our book bags and head for the library." George said, trying to calm down his brother. He put a hand on Fred's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll blame being late on a run in with Snape or Peeves. That's logical and we're not that late."

Fred let out a breath. "I guess but grab your stuff and hurry. Each minute is killing everything I worked for last night," he said slipping out of the grasp of his twin.

"We'll be back quicker then you can recite the ingredients for a Canary Cream." George said as he motioned at Lee and the two headed for their dorm to retrieve their book bags. Fred grabbed his from one of the wooden tables and waited by the common room door.

Meanwhile, in the library, Angelina and Alicia sat at the table where Angelina and Fred had studied the night before. Angelina glanced up at the clock again.

"He's late." Angelina stated, tapping her quill against the table.

"Give him a break. Something could have come up. Maybe they got caught doing something by Snape or something really bad happened. Like the monster from the Chamber of Secrets got them." Alicia replied as she looked up from the passage she was reading. "Besides, what does it matter? You'll probably get more done with them not here."

"I guess you're right but still,… he did say he would be here." She said. "But I guess I shouldn't have expected anything more from him. After all he is Fred Weasley. He doesn't exactly have a strong reputation with me." With that, she put down her quill and pulled her transfiguration book closer, her temper and annoyance beginning to rise.

As she began to read, Fred, George and Lee walked up. Angelina looked up as the three boys put down their bags.

"I'm sorry Angelina," Fred said sincerely.

"Sorry. We got caught up at lunch and made Fred here, late for his promise." George interjected as he motioned toward his twin.

"Well at least the Chamber of Secrets monster didn't get you," Alicia said, trying to keep the mood light.

Angelina glared deeply at the boys as they stood before her and Alicia before she spoke. She could tell that George and Lee really didn't care that they were late or even that they were there or not. But Fred's face was different. There was sincere despair and fretfulness in his features. He was truly sorry and upset about being late. She could see that in his eyes.

"Well, are you going to sit down or what? We've got studying to do." She said finally, turning back to her book.

Fred's body sighed as he let out a breath and took a seat across from Angelina. "All right, what's up first? Should we do some Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, or History of Magic?" he asked, pulling out his books, quills, ink, and parchment. He rubbed his hands together and looked around the table.

"Well Angelina and I had started with Transfiguration but I think we could go over some potions ingredients." Alicia put in, looking around the group for possible input.

"All right, my specialty." Fred said smiling and winking at Angelina. "Who can name the ingredients of a Polyjuice Potion?"

"Lacewing Flies," George said.

"Knotgrass," added Alicia.

From there, everyone in the group began to spit out ingredients and then the directions. From the Polyjuice Potion to other potions they had learned or studied that year. After Potions came Transfiguration and then a Charms review.

About an hour and a half into the study session, when they were practicing the Accio charm on their quills, George and Lee lost that study feeling. George was calling his quill toward him and banishing it. On one of his banishments, George pointed his wand a little too forcefully and his quill flew right into Fred. Fred glared directly at him. He was still mad about being late and George and Lee's whatever attitude.

"Stop it!" Fred mouth as he forcefully banished George's quill back at him. George defended himself and used a spell to push the quill back at Fred as it came at him. The two spells against each other pushed the quill to the left side of the table, making it fall right in front of Angelina.

Angelina looked up from her reading and picked up the quill. She had been reading the limitation of the Accio charm and its ability to be used at long distances to the group when she had been interrupted. She looked around the table and noticed that Fred and George both had their wands raised. She assumed that they had been goofing off and trying to be silly. She gave them both the evil eye then used the quill to make notations in her notes about the Accio charm. Fred gave George a glare as well and the studying continued.

After another quiet half hour of studying, both Lee and George were bored out of their minds and could not pretend any longer that they wanted to be there and that they wanted to study. And that's when the goofing off really began. Lee and George began to quietly pass Lee's quill back and forth between them without the immediate notice of the other three studiers.

It didn't take long, though, for Fred to pick up on the other two's antics. He looked over at George and glared but George didn't acknowledge him. He continued to float the feather quill back and forth with Lee. Fred continued to glare at George but George continued to ignore his obviously angry twin.

Finally, Fred got tired of trying to get his twin's attention and instead tried to stop them by grabbing the feather. This did not go as well as planned. Fred grabbed for the feather as it came toward Lee but missed. This repeated two or three times until Fred got frustrated. He attempted a new strategy of grabbing Lee's wand. This proved to be trouble. Fred tried grabbing Lee's wand twice and was unsuccessful. As the popular saying goes, the third times got to be a charm. He managed to grab the wand but Lee struggled, trying to keep it. This struggle caused Fred's arm to go farther back when he finally got the wand free. This extra movement, however, caused Fred's elbow to hit the inkwell that sat at the edge of Angelina's notes and Transfiguration book. The force of his elbow knocked over the inkwell, which promptly began to spill and cover Angelina's things. Chaos erupted as everyone tried to stop the flow of ink all over her notes and book.

"Fred Weasley!" Angelina shouted, pushing her chair back to avoid the ink.

Alicia grabbed her wand and began siphoning off the ink. Fred's apologies began to fall out of his mouth as he tried to help clean up the mess. "I'm sorry Angelina…"

"I knew this was going to be a mistake. I knew you couldn't do it. You guys don't take anything seriously. It's all jokes to you." Angelina shouted. Her words were aimed at the three boys but she looked directly at Fred while she spoke.

"Angelina, I'm sorry. It was an accident. I was …" Fred began. Angelina put her hand up to stop him.

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses. I knew I shouldn't have believed you or let you convince me to do this." She said as she took the cleaned notes and book from Alicia and threw them into her bag. She flipped it close and flung it over her shoulder. She starred directly at Fred. "If I fail any of my exams, I will blame you!"

With those last words, she stomped off, leaving the rest to watch her fumes. Fred watched her stomp off as he fell back down into his chair. He had disappointed her again. It didn't seem he could do anything right in her eyes. No matter how hard he tried to change her mind, convince her that he was a good guy, that he was serious, that he would do anything to please or help her. He just wanted her to like him, to talk to him, to be his friend. If more could happen, the happier he would be but he just wanted to be her friend. Show her that he was a good guy.

_I think it is time to give up and say goodbye. Nothing I do has changed her mind. It just seems to make things worse. I should just let her go and then she will be happy. And I can try to move on._ With that last thought, Fred's head fell upon the table hopelessness and disappointment overwhelming him.

Alicia frowned as she collected her study materials. _Poor Fred,_ she thought. _He's just trying to get her to like him because he likes her so much. _She really felt bad but she didn't know what she could do. Angelina would never listen to her, no matter how hard she tried to convince her or how good of friends they were.

When all her stuff was packed, she looked down at Fred and spoke. "Thanks for letting me study with you guys. I'm sorry things got out of hand. She'll calm down and be her normal self again. I'll see you later." With that, she followed after Angelina to try to help her to calm down. Fred's head didn't raise but he heard what Alicia had said. It didn't really make him feel better because Angelina's normal state was still a "No Fred zone". But he had heard it and that was worth her having said it.

"Well if this shindig is over, I'm gonna go see if I can scrounge up some food from the kitchen." George said tossing his things helter skelter into his bag. "Any other takers?"

"A chocolate éclair sounds like the perfect idea." Lee replied clearing off his stuff from the table. He threw his bag over his should and indicated that he was ready to follow George.

"What'da say Fred? A tall glass of pumpkins juice? Maybe a cookie or two?" George asked looking down at his brother. Fred didn't move. He didn't speak; he just sat with this head on the table. George looked over at Lee and shrugged. "I will take that as a no," he stated. At that the two others headed for the door and, beyond that, the kitchen.

Fred remained where he was, in the position he was in for a long time. He couldn't see any reason why he should move. Every time he tried something, it always failed. Therefore why should he try at all?

"I think it's time I finally give up," Fred sighed. His shoulders slumped, then his body. He reached for a piece of parchment and his quill. He dipped his quill into an inkwell as he glanced in the direction of the library entrance Angelina had walked out of moments ago. He sighed once again and began to write a letter.

The letter read:

Dearest Angelina,

I am so very sorry for all the anguish and annoyance I have caused you. I know that I have caused you lots of frustration and even some pain. I know that I have picked on you and even teased you. I honestly never, ever meant to hurt you in anyway. Most of the time I was just trying to be nice or in someway trying to get your attention. I was trying to be your friend. Since I first met you on the train our first year, I've just been trying to be your friend. That's all I've ever wanted was to be your friend. All those times, I spilled something or caused a bloody mess, I was just trying to be nice, friendly, and helpful. Trying to get you to see the good side of me. The side I was hoping you might want to be friends with. I can't change who I am or what I'm like or the things I like to do or am interested in. But I tried, for you, to at least keep some of it at bay, some of it under control so that I wouldn't make you cringe or grimace, or roll your eyes or distress you. I just wanted to be friends, talk Quidditch and drink butterbeer, play chess and Gobstones, and laugh about how pathetic Lockheart is. But I've realized you want nothing to do with me and I've finally resigned to give up. I won't bother you anymore. You are free of your Weasley pest. I won't bother you or get in your way or try to help you. I've realized I can't do anything right in your eyes. I'm sorry again for all that I have caused you.

He sighed as he signed his name and put down his quill. This was it. He was done. He couldn't ignore it anymore. It was time for him to give up. And here he was. He was giving up. Even when he told himself that he wouldn't give up.

Fred shock his head and folded up the letter. He grabbed his bag and threw his study materials and the letter into it. He stood up, glanced around the table and then headed for the door of the library. He shuffled down the hallway making his way to Gryffindor tower. His body hung limp as he trudged. It was as if all the energy and determination had fallen out of him, leaving just a gooey shell of a human being. Did he have anything to live for anymore?

When he reached the fat lady, he muttered the password and slumped into the maroon colored common room. He hobbled across the room toward the boys' stairs. His brother George tried to get his attention when a piece of parchment slipped from his bag and floated to the floor. Fred heard nothing as he continued and disappeared up the boys' dorm stairs, to fall on to his bed and into oblivion.

After Fred had withdrawn, George walked over to where the parchment had fallen and picked it up. He looked it over before he opened it.

"Dear Angelina…" he mumbled. He paused a moment, knowing he shouldn't continue. But as he glanced down at the parchment again, he couldn't help himself and read the remaining parts of the letter to himself.

When he finished, he glanced toward the boys' dorm stairs. He shook his head and sighed. _Man I never thought he would give up. But maybe it's for the best._ He thought to himself as he folded the letter back up and slipped it into his pocket.

"George, it's your move," Lee shouted as he let go of his chess piece.

George nodded as he turned and walked over to the coffee table and looked over his pieces. He sat down in one of the comfy arm chairs, all the while Fred and the letter weighing down on his mind.

After he made his move, he made his decision about what to do with the letter. He was going to keep the letter for now. Part of him was happy with his decision but there was a small part that nagged at him to give the letter to Angelina. Finally, he convinced himself that he was helping out his brother by not giving her the letter because it would help Fred to move on with his life and forget his love and obsession with Angelina Johnson.

Later that evening, George and Lee walked into the dinning hall together. As they walked up the long, narrow space between the Gryffindor house table and the Hufflepuff table, George spotted Angelina. She was alone with only her Charms books for company. _Still studying hard, _he thought to himself.

Lee sat down and began to fill his plate. "Hey George, are you going to sit down or stand around?" he asked taking his first bite.

George didn't move for a moment. He stuck his hand into his pocket and felt Fred's letter. He sighed and walk back toward Angelina. He knew what he had to do. He had to at least give his brother the chance. If he gave her the note, then the quaffle was in her hands and it was up to her to score. _At least then she would know. At least then he might have a chance._ He knew that the chance was slim but Fred was his twin. When Fred hurt, part of George did too.

He stood behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and glared with evil eyes when she saw who it was.

"What do you want?" she huffed. "Can't you see that I am busy?"

George pulled the parchment from his robe pocket and held it out to her. "For you. Please read it. I don't know if you were ever really meant to have it but I found it and I think you should read it." He said sincerely. Angelina looked up at him, trying to hide the curiosity that was leaking into the features of her face. "And about earlier, I'm sorry. It wasn't Fred's fault things got spilled. I was goofing off and he was trying to stop me so you could concentrate and study. Blame me, not him." With that he nudged the letter into her hand and walked away.

Angelina sat there, watching George walk back along the table and sit down near Lee and some of the other Quidditch members. When George began to scoop potatoes on to his plate and chat amongst his friends, she looked down at the folded parchment in her hand. Little by little she opened the note and read the slanted script.

Dearest Angelina,

I am so very sorry for all the anguish and annoyance I have caused you. I know that I have caused you lots of frustration and even some pain…

As she read, visions of the past few years flew in front of her minds eye. She saw the chocolate frog incident, the bludger and the Zoko's spill. There were other incidents too; tripping her on the stairs, pulling her hair with a spell, supper exploding snaps, missing Quidditch robes, rubber broomsticks, skin changing lotion, and a variety of other Weasley inventions. As the visions floated by, she saw them differently. She remembered the Zoko's spill. It had seemed like it was an accident. And the rubber broomstick joke hadn't just been played on her, but the whole Quidditch team. As for the Weasley inventions, everyone was fair game. Looking back at many of the incidents, Angelina realized that not all the jokes were aimed at her specifically and not all the spills and injures were caused on purpose. It appeared as if Fred might be a minor klutz. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him._

With that, she looked up and down the table in search of the second red-haired Weasley twin. She looked up and down the table but the only Weasley red hair she could find was that of the twins' younger siblings, Ginny and Ron. Angelina sighed, slipped the note into her pocket and turned back to her dinner and book. She picked up her fork and began to eat again. As she took a bite of roast beef, she thought more about what had happened between her and Fred and what he had written in the note. She thought about how both twins teased and tricked their siblings and the first years. Both twins loved to try out their latest invention on the first person they met. They were both prankster, that was for sure, but some of Fred's actions did seem a bit on the friendly side. Yesterday's study session came to mind. He had been helpful yesterday and really nice. It had been sweet of him to help her and he hadn't talked a lot or distracted her. He actually appeared to study. Looking back she realized he could be genuinely nice even if he was a prankster. Maybe she had judged him too harshly.

Suddenly she remembered yesterday's peck on the cheek. _I realized yesterday he was being sincere. Otherwise why did that kiss he gave me last night make me so distracted?_ Her jaw dropped.

Unexpectedly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to find George standing behind her. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed him walk up to her again and try to get her attention.

"Angelina?"

"Huh? What?" She said looking up at him.

"He's in his room. He didn't feel up to coming down." George said. "That is if you were looking for him."

Angelina shook her head without thinking. "No, I wasn't," she replied, turning around and picking up her fork and beginning to eat again. She wasn't sure what she was going to do just yet and she didn't want anyone to know what she was thinking, let alone Fred's twin. She was still much too confused.

Fred didn't leave his dorm all night, not even when George came up to call him for dinner. He didn't feel hungry, just broken and listless. Instead, Fred lounged on his bed, flipping through his Potions book, half-heartedly reviewing the ingredients that were sure to be on the final exam tomorrow. He didn't really need to study. He knew most of the basic grade four potions by heart but he wanted to look busy so that the others wouldn't bother him.

Around 9 o'clock, the door to the dorm room creaked open. Fred didn't bother to look up. It was either Lee, George, Jasper, or Thomas coming up to get ready for bed. Without looking up from his book, Fred grabbed the curtains to his bed and pulled them shut. He flipped on his lamp and turned another page. He came across the Polyjuice potion and scanned the page. He recited the potion in his head as he heard the footsteps cross the room toward his bed. _It must be George checking on me._ He grumbled to himself. He didn't want to talk to his twin. He knew what he would say. He knew that George would say that he should have given up a long time ago. That Angelina was never going to like him or even want to be around him because of all the things that had happened and the tricks he had played. He didn't want to hear all that because part of him knew his twin was right while the other part refused to believe. Right now all he wanted was to be left alone to mope on his own.

"George, I don't want to talk or listen so you can just stuff it and move along." Fred said, flipping to another page in his book.

"Fred?" A quiet female voice said from outside the curtain. Quickly he looked up at the blood red curtain. He knew that voice and it was not George's. _What the bloody hell is she doing here?_

Slowly he pulled the hangings aside. There in front of him stood Angelina Johnson, twisting her hands in front of her. Fred tossed his potions book aside and kicked his legs off the side of the bed. "What are you doing here?" he asked, looking up at her.

Angelina glanced down at her toes and then back up at Fred, her courage somewhat found. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. The whole study escapade," she spoke looking directly down at Fred. "George explained that it was his fault, not yours. I'm sorry I flew off the handle a little. It's because of the stress with the final exams. My mum and dad have put a lot of pressure on me this year. They know I'm about half way through my wizarding education. They want to make sure I get really good grades so I can get in a university or get a really good job at the Ministry. My mom wants me to become a healer like her. But I don't know if I can do that. That's so much work and stress. Not to mention schooling." She finished with a sigh. "And dad wants me to join the Ministry and work in the Department of Mysteries." Her shoulders sank.

Fred looked up at her. "Angelina, I know all that. But what do you want to do?" he asked sincerely.

"Quidditch."

Fred smiled. He knew that was what she wanted and he knew that she would be great at it. He had told her so just yesterday. "Yes. So play Quidditch."

"But my parents…"

Fred stood up. "So get good grades but don't stress over it. Play Quidditch, have fun. Relax. Stressing over how you will do on your finals is a sure fire way to do badly on them." He stepped around her and put his hands on her shoulders, giving them a little massage. It was surprising how one minute he could be so depressed, giving up on his interest in Angelina and the next he was back to being friendly and nice to her. At that moment, he knew that part of him would never be able to forget how much he cared about Angelina. "You need to relax. Don't worry about tomorrow's exam. Its potions. We studied that hard yesterday. You'll do great on the written and the practical. Sure Snape will tell you it's no better than a troll could do but he will give you a fair grade."

Angelina smiled. "You know Fred, you're right. I'm so worked up I can't think straight. Is that what you do? Not care about your grades, I mean?" she asked, turning around.

He shrugged, stepping back in front of her. "Yeah, I mean it's nice to get good grades and my mum loves when I do but I've got the feeling that grades aren't gonna matter much in my future."

"Been gazing into the crystal ball lately?" Angelina asked grinning a little.

Fred chuckled. "No. We both know that class is a bunch of rubbish. But then again, grades kind of are too. They tell the world what professors believe you can do but they don't tell you what you can do. You can do what ever you want to do. No one else can tell you." Fred replied. "Just look at me and George. We love to mess around with tricks and treats and we've had loads of people tell us we can't do that." At this, Angelina let out hardy laugh. Fred smiled along with her.

"I think you need a relaxing Quidditch game. Would you like to join me for a game tomorrow evening? Maybe we can scrap together a few other students who could use a study break." Fred asked. "I can guarantee that at this study session no ink will get spilled. You might have to dodge a few bludgers however."

Angelina looked down. "I'm sorry again. For exploding earlier over the ink spilling. Alicia managed to siphon off the ink from my notes." She explained, twisting her hands in front of her again. She wasn't quiet sure why she was apologizing. She hadn't been sure that she would, she just knew that she felt bad. Especially with how they were laughing and joking and how nice Fred was being. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset over something that could have easily been fixed."

Fred shrugged as if it had been no be deal. Deep down, it was different. Deep down it had been a big deal. "It's okay. I'm sure it's the stress of finals. Don't worry about it."

But Angelina didn't stop there. She had more to say and more to apologize for. "I'm really sorry Fred. For earlier today and for flying off the handle so many times before."

Fred took a half a step closer and lifted her chin with a finger so that she was looking him in the eye. "I forgive you Angelina. What do you say we try being friends again?" He suggested with a small, friendly smile. On the outside Fred was calm, cool, and collected. On the inside, however, he was a mess. He was so close to Angelina that his heart was beating like crazy. A small part of him, that part of him that really, _really_ liked her, wanted to press his lips to hers and kiss her. But that small part of him was overpowered by the part of him that just wanted to be with her and knew that the kiss would ruin any chance he had to be with her whether it be in friendship or romance.

A smile grew on Angelina's lips and she nodded. "Okay," she replied. _How can he be so forgiving, when I've been such a arse.._ She thought to herself. She knew that he shouldn't have forgiven her that quickly. She had said some harsh words over the years and she had been nasty to him on occasion as well.

Fred thrust out a hand for a friendly handshake. Angelina smiled, took it, and gave it a shake. "I think being friends again sounds good to me. As does that Quidditch game tomorrow evening. I'll ask the girls if they would like to join us. What do you say we meet down at the pitch after dinner around 7ish?" She suggested. Suddenly, she noticed the closeness of their bodies and it made her feel awkward. She took a step backward, but kept their hands connected.

"Sounds like a plan," Fred said giving her hand another shake. "It's a deal."

Slowly their hands stopped shaking but neither one pulled apart right away. Neither one was quite sure why but they both felt a pull to stay together.

Suddenly the dorm room door opened, and George and Lee walked in. Angelina and Fred dropped hands quickly, Fred sliding his hand into his pocket and Angelina reaching up to fix her hair. George and Lee froze in their tracks.

"Evening Angelina," George said with a nod. He smiled to himself as he nudged Lee in the side. Lee nodded and they both headed for their beds.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Angelina said taking small steps backwards toward the door.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Fred replied. "If I don't see you at breakfast, good luck on your potions final. And remember, keep calm and remember that fluxweed goes in at step five, not scurvy-grass."

Angelina flashed a small smile. "Right. Thanks. Good luck to you too." She said turning and walking in a slight awkward rush to the door. "Good night Fred, Lee, George."

"Night," the boys chorused after her.

Fred stood their smiling after her for a moment before Lee attacked him with questions.

_Hmm. Awkwardly friends. That's a start._ Fred thought to himself. _And it's better than nothing._

* * *

AN: I don't have any else completed up my sleeves but I am working. I'm hoping that the summer will give me more time to work on this story. I really enjoy it and have missed writing Harry stories. I also have an idea up my sleeve that I would like to start but I told myself I couldn't until this one was done. Please hang in there with me.- Ace_  
_


	5. Fifth Year

A/N: Another chapter and things are coming along. :) I will try my fastest and best to get another chapter out soon. In the mean time, I hope you like this one and comment too!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Year Five**

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryfindor leads by eighty points to twenty!" Lee shouted into the megaphone. "Take that you bloody cheating bastards."

"Lee Jordan!" McGongall barked. "Detention Mr. Jordan."

"Sorry, professor, it won't happen…" Lee began then suddenly noticed the two seekers taking a dive.

"Malfoy dives. Potter's on his tail. Look at that Firebolt go! That's one bloody fast broom." Lee yelled jumped up and continued to cheer. "Go Harry go! Go!"

The Gryffindor seeker threw himself forward on his broom, reaching out with both hands for the shiny gold fluttery ball. Suddenly Harry pulled out of his dive, threw his hand up in the air, and the crowd exploded. Oliver Wood and the rest of the Gryffindor team rushed at their seeker and began to thump him on the back. Wood began to sob and Fred and George shot fireworks into the air with their wands.

"Gryffindor wins 220 to 20. Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup." Lee screamed into the megaphone. "We've won the cup!"

The crowd rushed on to the fields as the Gryffindor team touched down. "We've won the cup! We've won the cup!" echoed across the pitch as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw celebrated along with the Gryffindors.

The common room was alive with noise even though exams were approaching. The Gryffindors' couldn't help but celebrate. They had just won the Quidditch cup.

It was Saturday night, right after the last Quidditch game and the party was hopping. There was loud music, snacks from the kitchens, and even some butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks that Fred and George had gotten somehow. Around the room, students recounted the match play-by-play. The team was clapped on the back by every member of the house at least a dozen times. It was a wild party until curfew came into effect. At that point the music got turned down, and the voices got quieter and some students trickled up stairs but the party did not stop.

Fred, George, and Lee were reliving the game with Harry and Ron as they enjoyed a game of Exploding Snaps. Angelina, Alicia and Katie sat in one of the cozy corners in the high backed maroon chairs near the boys' dorm stairs, talking about the match as they enjoyed the butterbeer.

"You made some awesome shots today Angelina." Katie said pulling open a chocolate frog and glancing at the card.

"Yeah, way to kick some Slytherin butt," Alicia agreed.

"The way you two are talking, I was the only one playing. You were there too. And you made some great shots as well." Angelina replied popping a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean into her mouth. "Katie, you made a good penalty shot and Oliver had that great save. Not to mention, it was Harry who made that awesome snitch catch."

"Yeah, and there was that beater club Fred chucked at Flint." Katie said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but he so deserved it." Alicia replied taking a swig of butterbeer. "Flint tried to knock you off your broom. That bloody cheater."

Across the common room a boom could be heard as the stack of cards in front of Fred, George, and Lee exploded and floated gently back down to the coffee table.

"Bloody hell, tonight just isn't my night for snaps." Fred said tossing his remaining cards down on the table. "I think I will head upstairs to read over my transfiguration notes again. I'll see you guys later." He waved at his friends as he stood up and headed toward the boys' dorm stairs.

As he passed the girls sitting and talking in their chairs, he gave them a wave and smile and continued through the arch way to the stairs. As he took the second step, he heard his name mentioned and stopped. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but he was just too tempted to hear what Angelina might have to say about him.

"It was considerate of Fred to try to knock Flint off his broom." Katie added, repositioning herself in her chair. "Hey, speaking of considerate Fred, what's up with you and him? You've been mighty chummy with him lately. What's going on with you two?"

Angelina's face began to flush.

On the stairs, Fred smiled and quietly sat down a few steps up, enough so he was out of the way and sight but close enough so he could still hear clearly. He had to know what Angelina would say in response to Katie's question.

While Fred adjusted himself to hear better, Angelina sat up straighter, trying to hide her flushed face. "Nothing is going on between us," she replied nonchalantly. She shifted her feet, uncrossing and re-crossing her ankles. "We're just friends."

"Yeah, well that's something," Katie commented. "You weren't friends before."

"Yeah, there's been a lot less yelling at him," Alicia added. "And you and him have been out on the pitch a lot this week. What's up with that?"

"He's been helping me relax about my O.W.L.s by playing goalie while I practice my shots. Quidditch relaxes me so I don't get so worked up and nervous about my O.W.L.s." Angelina explained.

"Well I know I'm thankful you're not screaming and biting my head off over studying and shouting about how you are going to get Trolls in every subject and then breaking down into tears like you do every year." Alicia replied. "Of all the years I thought this was going to be the worst. After all, it is our O.W.L.s. Our grades on them pretty much tell us our future."

Angelina began to fidget with the box of Bertie Bott's in her hands. The memories of her parents demands of good grades falling down on her instantly. Katie immediately noticed and hit Alicia on the arm. "Now look what you did," she said glaring. "Angelina, you are going to do fine. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry mate. I didn't mean to get you worked up. You **are** going to great. You always do. And you've been studying loads. You know your stuff. You're going to get "Os" on everything." Alicia apologized. "Don't stress over it. I'll go find Fred and make him swear to go out on the pitch with you tomorrow and everyday until the end of the year." She stood up and took a step toward the boys' dorm steps. Before she made a move, Angelina put out a hand to stop her.

"No, don't." Angelina shook her head. "If it seems like I want to see him more, he might get the wrong idea. We've became friends this year." She said, not realizing what she was admitting.

"Friends, huh?" Katie said.

Alicia sat back down and looked across at her friend. "Wait, what? Friends? When did this happen? I mean I know you've been hanging out and playing Quidditch and you haven't yelled at him for every stupid little thing he's done like you used to but… friends?" Alicia said her face cloaked in disbelief.

Angelina looked from Katie to Alicia. _Bloody hell, now I'm going to have to tell them what I've been feeling._

"All right, fine. I think I've begun to like Fred Weasley as a friend." Angelina let out. Alicia and Katie's mouths dropped.

"Did she just say what I think she said?"

"Fred Weasley, friend?"

"Yes, all right! Fred Weasley a friend." Angelina said with a huff as she crossed her arms.

Fred, who was still hiding on the boys' dorm stairs, stumbled as his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe he had heard right. _A friend?_ He thought to himself. A smile spread across his lips as he slide down a stair and leaned forward so that he could hear better.

"There, I admit it," Angelina continued as she crossed her arms. "But don't you dare tell a soul or I will make it so you can't speak a word ever again. And you both know I can do the mute charm very well. I suggest you not tempt me." She glowered at her two best friends. She meant business.

"I don't know if I can believe you. I mean I know it's coming out of your mouth but I don't know if I believe it. You've hated Fred for the past 5 years." Alicia exclaimed. "I mean I always felt bad about the way you treated him but still. I didn't actually think you'd give him a chance to be your friend."

Angelina directed her glare at Alicia. "Whose side are you on? You know how bad it's been. Ever since the day I met him. How could I not dislike the bloody prick?"

"Well if you like him as a friend, something must have changed." Katie put in, excitement in her smile. Angelina looked over at her, not sure if could answer that question. "So what's happened? Tell us!"

Angelina sighed. She didn't really want to do this but she knew she owed it to them. They were her best friends and they were always there for her. "It started last year. He offered to help me relax with Quidditch."

"Yeah but you got really mad at him. You blew up at him at the study session. You were really pissed." Alicia interrupted, remembering the incident quite well.

"Yeah but I got a letter from him that sort of said some things that made me have a small change of heart." Angelina explained, twisting the box in her hands into even more pieces. She didn't want to tell them everything. It was too embarrassing. And forget about that kiss on the cheek. That was never getting out.

Just around the bend, Fred looked up curiously. _Letter?_ He mouthed raising his eyebrows. What letter was she talking about? Suddenly it hit him. The letter he had written last year when he had just about given up. That was why she came up to talk to him. But how had she gotten it? He had folded it up and hidden it away. Just then the answer hit him like a tone of bricks. _George!_ Fred glared in the direction of where he had left his twin. He was going to get it.

Meanwhile, Angelina continued. "And he was so pitiful after our study meeting. He genuinely seemed hurt. I felt bad for yelling and for being mean. He really was only trying to help me and be nice. So I said yes to playing Quidditch and I've tried to look at things differently."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"I know that I haven't had a high tolerance level when it comes to him. I realized that the smallest thing he does pushes me over the edge while if anyone else does it, it doesn't bother me." Angelina explained.

"I always thought you judged him unfairly." Alicia interrupted again and received another glare in return.

"But he annoyed me and I hated him. Ever since that first day we met back on the train. It's been like a constant train that keeps messing with me. Ever since that first incident I had made up my mind to hate Fred Weasley and therefore every little thing he did wrong added to that hate making me hate him even more and never giving him a chance.

"Now I've decided to give him a chance to be my friend by trying to be nice to him and trying to treat him like everyone else." Angelina finished with a sigh. She felt her shoulders lighten a little but also felt a little queasy. It was out in the world. She was being friends with Fred Weasley. It felt a little ominous.

"Angelina, that's sure something else. I still can't believe you are friends with Fred. I never thought I'd see the day." Alicia stated, shaking her head.

"Well, I for one am excited to hear this. I'm glad you're gonna give him a chance." Katie said smiling. "He's really a nice guy and he's hilarious. A real hoot and a half."

"Yeah well I'm trying not to encourage him too much because I don't want him to get the wrong idea and think that I might like him enough to think of him as more than a friend." Angelina said her eyes darting toward the boys' dorm stairs. Her skin had prickles like someone was listening or speaking her name.

Little did she know that someone was listening and his hope was returning. Fred had been enjoying being friends and hanging out with Angelina. It felt right, natural when they were playing Quidditch and laughing. Sure, she still lost it sometimes but it was a lot less than every time. That was definitely a step in the direction toward more than a friend.

As Fred's hope rose, he did a little dance. _All right, things are looking up. _Fred thought as he stood up and did a silent dance on the stairs. Suddenly his foot slipped down a stair and he heard Angelina say, "What was that?"

_Bloody hell! _Fred thought but ran the rest of the way down the stairs. As he exited the stairwell he stretched his arms above his head and faked a yawn.

"Hey gals, I was just upstairs going over my transfiguration notes and I was thinking how I could use a study break tomorrow. You three going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it. I was going to spend the time studying." Alicia replied.

"Yeah, me too," Angelina added.

Fred frowned. "Well I was thinking a good stop a Zonko's and The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer might be the best relaxation for the O.W.L. nerves I've got. What do you say? Would you three ladies like to join me?" Fred offered.

"I'll be there," Katie replied smiling. "I've got nothing better to do. It sounds like fun."

"Excellent," Fred smiled. He rose his eyebrows at the other two. "Any other takers?"

"I admit that it does sound nice." Alicia said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Fred replied. "Bring her along with you, Katie."

Katie nodded with a smile. "I will."

Fred turned to Angelina and looked her straight in the eyes. "That just leaves you, Angelina," he stated, his voice softer and gentler. "What do you say?"

Angelina looked into Fred's deep blue eyes. For a second, she allowed herself to get lost in them before she shook her head and gave Fred a reply.

"I'm sorry. I really need to study. I've been spending a lot of my time practicing for the Quidditch final that I'm behind on my studying." She explained standing up. "In fact, I should try and get some studying in before bed tonight." With that, she took a step toward the girls's dorm stairs.

Fred stepped in front of her. "Please Angelina," he begged. Angelina skin prickled again with Fred's quiet pleading. She instantly felt annoyed but she took a deep breath, trying not to fly off the handle at him.

"All right, I will meet you there but I can't stay long. I have to get some studying done." She replied, stepping around Fred and continuing on to the girls' stairs. "I will see you tomorrow. Right now I need to look over my history of magic notes." She gave a half hearted wave and disappeared up the stairwell.

Just as Angelina disappeared, George and Lee appeared.

"Did I hear something about The Three Broomsticks and Zonko's?" George asked.

"Yes," Fred replied. "I just invited the girls to meet me in Hogsmeade tomorrow. Would you two like to join us?"

"Sounds smashing," Lee replied with a laugh.

"Agreed," George added.

"Wonderful!" Fred exclaimed. "I will see you all tomorrow then. Right now it's back to transfiguration for me. Have a good night all." And with that, Fred rushed up the boys' stairs, a smile across his face.

"Don't you think that Zonko's prices are getting a little up there? I mean 9 sickles a dung bomb is a bit much." Lee commented.

"They have raised their prices this year." George agreed as the three boys walked down Hogsmeade's main street towards The Three Broomsticks on a bright almost summer morning. There was just the hint of rain in the air.

"We could totally sell them for cheaper and make more profit. It's the whole supply and demand thing. Since so many want it and they are the only ones that sell it, they can charge whatever they want." Fred put in. "They need competition."

"Agreed," George replied. "Not to mention the competition would make a whole lot by selling the products cheaper, even just slightly cheaper. It would draw the customers away from them and in the long run they could charge more for their unique products and make up the difference or even surpass the difference. They could make a lot of gold."

"You are so right George," Fred said, his face lighting up as if a light bulb had appeared over his head. George took one look at him and ginned from ear to ear.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, dear brother? Because if you are, I think you are bloody brilliant." George exclaimed as they stepped up to the door of The Three Broomsticks. He grabbed the handle and held it open for the other two.

"Come on guys. What are you talking about? I have no ideas what's going on between you two because I don't speak your crazy twin mind language." Lee demanded as they crossed over the threshold.

"Later Lee, I see the girls waiting for us." Fred said as he pushed past him. "Howdy ladies."

"You're late," Angelina pointed out as the boys joined them at the round table.

Fred smiled at her. "Right you are. My apologies. We were discussing the raise in prices on dung bombs at Zonko's," he explained. "If I bought a round, would that make up for it?"

"I'd forgive you," Alicia said with a smile.

"Me too," chimed in Katie.

"A round it is then," Fred said, "Rosmerta a round of your finest butterbeer please." He shouted with a wave at the bar maid. Rosmerta smiled and nodded as she began to fill up mugs of frothy sweet beer.

"So talk about a great match the other day." George said as Rosmerta placed the mugs of butterbeer on the table.

"I know! Oliver was so bloody happy he was crying like a girl." Katie laughed.

"It was hilarious." Alicia commented.

"Agreed. It was hilarious," George said, taking a drink from his mug. "But that dirty rotten Flint. That was a rotten move he did with claiming he didn't see you."

He was just jealous of that awesome score by Angelina," Fred added putting a hand up in the air to high five Angelina. "All that practice paid off."

Angelina smiled and high five him. "Well that was some nice aim with the bludger bat on your part Fred. Flint was bleeding so bad, I thought maybe he had eaten one of the famous Weasley Nose-Bleed Nougats."

Fred and George laughed.

"Yeah, apparently I'm talented in multiple areas of life." Fred said acting hoity-toity and snobbish. George elbowed him and Fred broke into a smile.

"I just wanted to push Flint off his broom. He was throwing cheap shots everywhere." Alicia interjected.

"Well he sure taught his team well. That shot he took at you, Katie, was low. Grabbing your head like that." Lee said lifting his glass of butterbeer.

"I know. You sure said it yesterday Lee. 'Dirty cheating' and I assume your were going to say scum." Katie replied after a swallow of her drink.

"Well something along those lines. But if I had said it, McGonagall would have booted me for sure." Lee replied.

"And we can't have that. Qudditch just wouldn't be the same without you mate." Fred said clapping Lee on the back. "You lovely ladies did make some nice goals yesterday. Particularly you Angelina. You had some great moves yesterday."

"Yeah she did. Guess those extra practices paid off Angelina." Alicia smiled with a wink. Angelina blushed a light shade of pink as she gave a quick glared at her friend. She picked up her glass and took a drink, trying to hide her blush from the others.

"Naw, it was nothing." She mumbled.

"She's right. It was natural talent." Fred said.

Angelina blushed even pinker. "Okay, I do have some natural talent," she began, "but a player is only as good as her team. I couldn't have done it without the rest of the team."

"That's true. Without us," Fred said indicating himself and George. "you all would have been knocked to the ground by bludgers. We beaters make the team what it is. Without us, you'd be nothing."

With that, the three female chasers at the table hit Fred as they called him names and told him he was full of bologna. Fred just laughed as he tried to dodge the hits.

"Wood did make some spectacular saves though yesterday. I don't think we give him the credit he deserves sometimes." George said seriously as he finished a drink of butterbeer.

"Yeah, those penalty saves were pretty amazing." Katie commented.

"Agreed," said Alicia and Angelina together.

"Oh but those bludgers to the gut. If I ever catch Bole and Derrick down an empty hall, I'll show them a thing or two with a couple of bat boogey hexes and a serious stunning spell or two." Lee said punching his right fist into the palm of his left hand.

"Well if I ever come across that little Malfoy git, I'm gonna punch his lights out and then shoot a few hexes at him." George said his face getting red tinged because of his anger.

"Agreed," added Fred. "That was bloody ridiculous what he did to Harry."

"Yeah, holding on to his broom like that." Angelina said slamming down her drink. "Cheating bastard."

"Here, here," they all exclaimed in reply.

"Sorry I missed the penalty guys," Alicia apologized, looking down into her mug.

"Hey Alicia, don't worry about it. I would have too." Angelina said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." Katie agreed.

"I would have to Alicia." George said.

"Yeah well that's because you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn." Fred said in a teasing manner as he made a hitting motion with his hand. His hand flew out across the table and knocked over three of the glasses, half full of butterbeer. The liquid immediately began running in all directions, including directly across from him into Angelina's lap.

"I'm sorry, Angelina," Fred said making a move to do something.

Angelina jumped up and the frothy mess dribbled down to the floor. She pulled out her wand. She mumbled scourgify and her clothes became clean and dry. Then she waved her wand over the table and said the siphoning spell. She checked her seat and sat down again, all while Fred's jaw lay hanging wide.

"Well, where were we?" Angelina said looking around the table at the others with a few stunned faces.

"Angelina, I'm so sorry," Fred repeated his face full of distress.

Angelina gave a smile, turning to him. "It's okay. No one got hurt. Nothing got ruined." She said with a small wave of her hand. She turned back toward the group. "Unlike the game yesterday. Who was Bole kidding when he hit you with his beater bat Alicia because he thought you were a bludger? Maybe his mom would believe that load of dung." She gave a laugh and the others joined in.

"You should have taken my advice Angelina," Lee input, "and poked Flint in the eye. At least then they'd have been a player down. It might have made it easier to take out the rest."

"What are you on about Lee? We could have taken down any one of them at any time." Alicia said.

"She's right," George agreed. "We just chose not to fight dirty."

"Or at least as dirty as they did it," Fred added and the table erupted in laughter again.

_Wow,_ he thought to himself as the talk around him continued about the Quidditch final match. _I thought for sure she would yell at me._ He flashed back to the big ink spill and a couple other accidents at the house table. All those times, Angelina had blown up on him and stormed off. He had prepared himself for the same just now but she hadn't. Something was going on here and it was looking good in his favor. _Maybe what I overheard the other night is true. Maybe she's really trying to give me a chance._ With that thought, a smile spread across his face.

"Hey, what are you smiling at Fred?" Katie asked, noticing his face light up.

"Oh nothing," he responded. "I was just remembering the satisfying crack Flint's nose made when it came in contact with his broom handle."

The others agreed and more talk about the game ensued.

After another round of butterbeer, the six students paid their tab and headed for the door. Alicia stepped in line next to Angelina as they exited The Three Broomsticks while the others paired up behind them. Fred and George brought up the rear, traveling a good few feet out of earshot behind Katie and Lee.

"So that was some interesting occurrence earlier with the butterbeer." George said nonchalantly as he walked down the main street next to his twin.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked glancing over at his brother.

"Oh, I don't know, the whole spilling butterbeer all over Angelina and her not blowing up at you." George responded.

Fred's face bloomed in a smile that reached across his face. "I know, wasn't it great?" he said excitedly. "She didn't freak out. She was cool with it. I think she is beginning to come around."

"Well I know I was a little surprised by the whole thing." George commented. "And is it just me or have you two been studying and playing Quidditch a lot lately?"

"We have. She's worried about her O.W.L.s. Her parents put a lot of pressure on her to get good grades. She stressed out about her grades but Quidditch makes her relax. I'm just being friendly and offering to goal for her while she practices her shots. Anything to be friendly," Fred explained.

"So I take it that you still like her?" George asked looking over at his twin. He didn't really have to ask. He was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"How could I not George?" Fred replied. "She's smart, gorgeous, and so much more. I think I fell in love with her from the very beginning back on the train."

"Now don't go saying that. You're just going to set yourself up for heartbreak again. She may be nice and friendly now but it's bound to change. It's Angelina. She hates your guts." George said. He loved his brother and he wanted him to have everything he deserved. But one could only do some much to change the mind of Angelina Johnson.

"But I don't think she does anymore George," Fred began excitedly as he looked over at his brother. "I overheard her talking with Katie and Alicia last night. She told them that she thinks of me as a friend."

"Really?"

"Yes," Fred replied. "Why so doubtful?"

"Well she's hated your guts for the past four years," his twin retorted.

"Well… maybe. But I think I have you to thank for that." Fred explained.

"Oh, really?" George said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I overheard her say that she got a letter from me. The last letter I wrote her I never intended to give her. And as far as I remember, I never did give it to her," Fred explained. "Therefore I can conclude that you must have found it and felt that loving feeing for me and gave it to her."

"Try pity," George responded.

"Well what ever it was, I have to thank you." Fred said seriously. "I would never have had the courage to give her that note. Especially when I had decided to take your advice and give her up. Thank you George for not giving up on my dream even though you had convinced me to." He looked over at his twin.

George looked over at him and noticed the sincerity in his brother's face. "You're welcome, Fred. That's what twins are for," he said clapping his brother on the shoulder. "Besides you're such a bloody downer when you're moping around about Angelina." He smiled at his brother. "I only hope things continue to look up for you."

Fred smiled back. "I think they will," he said. "Well at least I'm going to try to keep it looking up." A mischievous look grew on his face. "What do you say to a game of Quidditch tomorrow with the gang?"

George's smile grew. He knew Fred was trying to plan another chance to hang out with Angelina. "I'm up for it if the others are," he replied.

"Well, let's go ask the others. You talk with Lee and Katie. I'll get Angelina and Alicia." Fred directed. Before George could respond, Fred jogged off to catch up with the girls.

"Angelina! Alicia!"

"So Angelina, enjoy your butterbeer?" Alicia asked with a sly smile as they walked out of The Three Broomsticks.

"It was just fine, Alicia," Angelina replied.

Alicia looked over at her. "Come on Angelina. Out with it. What happened with the butterbeer? How come you didn't yell and shout at Fred?" she spilled. The last question came out in a more whispered tone.

Angelina gave Alicia the evil eye. She picked up speed and began to walk faster. Alicia gave a jog to catch up with her. They left the others a good distance behind them.

"Angelina," Alicia called as she caught up with her friend. "I just want to know what's going on. You are my best friend and I know that something's changed with you."

Angelina did not speak for a while. "Fred has been really nice this year. And I've been trying to keep my promise and not fly off the handle like I said last night. I haven't yelled at him nearly as much as I used to. I'm trying to see below the prankster and klutz. I'm trying to see the accidents for what they are, accidents, and not malicious attempts to upset me or pick on me. I'm trying to be his friend." She explained. "Like he's been doing since first year."

"I see," Alicia said, some doubt in her voice about her friends true feelings about the red head. "You've seemed awful chummy with him lately. And you've been playing a lot of Quidditch together. I knew you said last night that you two are friends but are you sure there's not something more there?"

Angelina came to an abrupt halt and turned to face Alicia.

"I can't believe you just suggested that. I can't believe that you ARE suggesting that. Me, like Fred? You have got to be kidding me." She scoffed then began walking again. This time she picked up her speed and moved with determination back toward Hogwarts.

"Angelina, come on. I'm not trying to upset you. I'm just trying to tell you what I see." Alicia said, matching speed with her friend. "I see you and Fred playing Quidditch every night for the past two weeks. I see you sitting near him at the house table during meals. I see you talking to him more. I see you two spending hours together in the library studying."

"He's really good at potions," Angelina interjected defensively. Alicia gave her a not-so-sure glare.

"And I see you moments ago tell him that it's okay that he spilled butterbeer all over you. I saw that smile you gave him." Alicia continued. "I know that smile was meant to be just friendly, but I saw something else hiding in your eyes. Admit it, Angelina. There is something else there."

Angelina said nothing and the two girls continued forward, coming up on the gates to the Hogwarts grounds. Suddenly Angelina stopped just outside the gates by the statues of the winged boars. She turned to Alicia and pulled her close. "All right," she said taking a deep breath. "I want you to swear that no one, not even Katie will hear this from you." She looked around nervously and noticed that Katie and Lee were fast approaching.

"I swear."

Angelina took another deep breath. "I think I may be getting more than friend feelings for Fred." She murmured her voice a little uneven. She looked down at her hands.

Alicia's face burst into a smile. "That's great Angelina," she began. "You know he's …" But she did not get to finish.

"Angelina! Alicia!" Fred yelled as he jogged up to where the two girls were standing. Angelina quickly sucked in air and wiped the look of uncertainty off her face.

"Yeah, what is it Fred?" she asked, forcing her voice not to waver.

"I was talking with George and Lee and Katie and they were thinking a final game of Quidditch tomorrow night would be fun. Thinking we might ask Harry and Ron and Ginny and some others to join us. Maybe get together two teams for a match. What do you guys say?" He asked a little out of breath but smiling at them.

"Sounds great," said Alicia. "It will be the perfect study break tomorrow afternoon and will help me to distress before our potions final on Tuesday."

"Great!" Fred smiled at her and turned to look at Angelina. He caught her eyes and smiled.

Angelina gave a slight blush at his smile but gave a reply quickly to cover it up. "Yeah, all right. Maybe we could go over a few potions before?"

Fred's face gave a small shocked expression that only Alicia noticed before he replied. "Yeah sure," he said. "But you've got them all spot on. You're going to do great. But we can do a quick run through before the match tomorrow if you'd like."

By this time the other three had arrived at the gate too.

"So what's the verdict? We got a match or not?" George asked as he came to a stop near the others.

"We've got a game," Fred said smiling. "I'll work on finding a few others this evening so we can have two full teams."

"Great," said Lee as a bell up at the school rang. "Better get up to the castle. I think that is the dinner bell in hear."

"Right-o," Katie added with a smile. "We wouldn't want to be late like Malfoy going for that snitch yesterday." The group laughed.

With that the six friends headed back up toward the great hall, the talk of last nights Quidditch match following with them yet again.

"Quiet worrying Angelina!" Fred said as they carried out the trunk containing the various balls on to the pitch. A few players were already standing on the field while others were just entering the pitch. "You are going to do fabulous. They will have to give you an Exceedingly Outstanding because you're going to get every answer right and then some."

Angelina looked over at him. She hoped that he was right. She knew her parents were counting on her. They expected her to get nothing below an E.

"I hope that you're right." She replied still feeling a bit unsure.

"Well right now you must put all that out of your mind," he said as they stepped up to the waiting players. "All right, who's ready to play some Quidditch?"

Cheers rang out across the field.

"Who are the captains?" Lee asked.

"How about Harry and Angelina?" George suggested, looking around at the others. Everyone agreed and Harry and Angelina begin picking team members.

"Ladies first," Harry said politely.

Angelina smiled. "Alicia," she called.

"Ron."

"Fred."

"Ginny."

"Lee."

"Katie."

"Seamus."

"George," Harry finished taking the last player left without a team. That made it 5 against 5.

"Me? Last?" George exclaimed with a fake look of hurt on his face. "What am I? Chopped up beetle brains." The others laughed as George smiled.

"No mate," Harry replied with a small laugh. "Just saving the best for last."

"And don't forget the handsomest!" George added with a wide grin. The teams' laughter roared louder.

With the teams settled, Fred released the balls and the players mounted and sped off into the air.

It was a tight match, full of cheers and laughs. Fun was had by all and the game finished 200 to 240 with Harry's team winning by a catch of the snitch.

"Nice catch Harry," Angelina commented when the teams touched down.

"Thanks Angelina," Harry replied. "You had some awesome shots."

"I'll say. I thought I had broken my fingers on that catch that I barely missed. I mean I was about a cauldrons bottom away so I stuck my hand out to block it. That was my mistake." Ron interjected, as he rubbed his arm. "And my arm still hurts from that one I tried to block with it. Boy Angelina, I'm glad you are on the Gryffindor team. The other guys don't stand a chance against your arm." Angelina flushed a little at his compliment.

"Come on little bro. Man up," Fred said coming up behind his youngest brother and clapping him on the shoulder. Ron grimaced a little with pain.

"I think all that practice really has helped my game." Angelina admitted, smiling.

Fred smiled and turned up his chin. "Why thank you," he said pompously, taking a bow.

"Don't be so smart." Angelina replied as she threw the quaffle she was holding at him.

Fred was caught off balance as he took a step toward the changing rooms. His left foot in the air primed to step over a discarded beaters bat. Instead of stepping over, his foot came down on part of the handle, thus causing it to begin to roll and to take Fred with it. His fall caused him to knock into Harry, who was in the process of hooking the practice snitch back into the crate. Harry stumbled with the lock and the snitch darted off and away.

"Way to go Fred." George commented as he watched the snitch fly off. "Being your clumsy old self again, are we?" He held out his hand to help his twin up.

"I do believe that this time it was my fault." Angelina said, looking down at Fred. A small bit of worry hid behind her words. "Are you all right, Fred?"

Fred took George's hand, stood up and brushed off his legs and behind. "I think I'll live," he said giving her a small smile. Then he turned to Harry. "Sorry about that mate."

Harry gave Fred a grin. "It's okay Fred. I'll just hop on my Firebolt and have it back in no time." He said reaching for his broom that lay on the ground.

"Naw, Harry, its okay. I'll go after it." Fred said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. It's not a problem," he replied. "I might even make Miss Quaffle Thrower here help me get it back. It seems it's not my fault I'm so clumsy." Fred held back a grin as Angelina turned a glare on him.

As Harry walked away after retrieving his broom, Fred turned to Angelina. "First one to catch the snitch owes the other one 5 chocolate frogs." He anted as he reached down and grabbed his broom.

"Make it 10," Angelina replied with a smile as she kicked a leg over her broom handle and took off.

"Hey!" Fred called as he got a running start and took off after her. They flew around the pitch looking high and low for the small gold ball. Finally Fred glimpsed it flying toward the hoops behind Angelina.

"Angelina, behind you!" he yelled as he urged his broom to go faster in her direction. Angelina spun around and they were off after the snitch. They flew neck and neck towards the goals. Angelina urged her broom faster, pulling ahead of Fred. She reached out her right hand toward the flying shiny ball. Her fingers wrapped around it as Fred's hand covered hers in his attempt to get the snitch first.

"Got it!" she yelled, thrusting the hand with the struggling snitch into the air as she slowed her broom. Fred slowed his broom to hover next to her.

"Not bad. You'd make a good seeker too." Fred said smiling.

"Nah," she replied smiling. "I could never have done what Harry did the other day. I think we'll keep him and I'll stick to chaser."

"Good plan," Fred commented. "I mean all that practice would have been a waste of time if you changed careers now."

"Yeah, well all that practice we've been doing and you still can't manage to aim." She retorted, sticking her tongue our.

"Ouch!" Fred said, playing hurt. "Well I think I have perfectly fine aim." And, without so much as a by your leave, Fred leaned over and kissed Angelina on the lips.

Angelina's eyes widened with shock before they fluttered closed and she released the snitch. Her lips moved against Fred's as she returned his kiss.

Slowly, they parted. Fred smiled sweetly at Angelina. She smiled shyly back at him.

"I guess you don't have that bad of aim," she murmured. Just as she finished speaking the realization of what had just happened washed over her. _Oh my gawd! What did I just do?_ Angelina screamed inside her head.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." She said grabbing her broom handle and speeding off toward the ground. She touched down and rushed off up to the castle as quick as she could.

Fred watched her go, a worried look on his face. He tried to call after her but she did not respond.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said out loud. "I shouldn't have kissed her." Then a smile crept across his lips. _But boy was it nice. Really nice._ He thought as his smile got wider. _Especially when she…_ He paused mid-thought. "She kissed me. She… kissed… me. She kissed me!" He exclaimed loudly. He smiled spread from ear to ear as his voice echoed across the empty pitch. In celebration, he grabbed his broom handle and did loop to loops across the field as he went after the snitch.

The cry of yippee was heard reverberating across the pitch.

Back up at the castle, Angelina walked into her dorm room up in Gryffindor Tower looking pale and sick. Alicia looked up when she came in.

"Hey, Angelina did you get everything put away?" she asked before she noticed the sick look on her friends face. "Hey, are you okay?"

Angelina walked over to her bed, and dropped her broom on it. She turned and flopped down next to it.

"Angelina, you don't look so good," Alicia said getting up from her bed and walking over to her friend. "Are you feeling okay?

Angelina looked up at her friend. "I kissed Fred Weasley," she murmured, her face looking like a painting.

"You WHAT?" Alicia cried, her jaw dropping almost completely to the floor.

"I kissed Fred Weasley."


End file.
